Sobrevivir En El Pasado
by hermyxsiriusxremus
Summary: dolor por futuro negro, hermione se hace pasar por hombre, peleas con los merodeadores una lily enamorada de ella. hermione planeando la muerte de voldy
1. Horroroso presente

hola antes que nada quiero decirles que nada es mío, ni siquiera los personajes, puede que si este pequeño universo alterno me pertenezca

solo es un fic de Hermione y merodeadores quitando a la rata

* * *

Todo el campo plagado de cuerpos inertes, de miembros amputados, de restos de Aurores y miembros de la orden.

Cuerpos enfrentados, la batalla ha estado bien, al principio parecía que ganábamos, que Harry finalmente vencería, que saldríamos triunfantes; cuan equivocados estábamos.

"¡No saldrán de esta!"- repetían tres mortifagos

"¡Cenaremos sangras sucias hoy!" Aseguraba hinchado de orgullo Malfoy padre.

Cuando creí que ya era suficientes masacres, aparecieron los perros de Voldemort, licántropos unidos por la codicia de la carne humana; sobre todo si era de personas con sangre muggle.

Con los refuerzos de los mortifagos nos fuimos todos al carajo, para variar parecíamos hormigas en una sartén; saltando por los aires debido al calor de la plancha enemiga, era el infierno en vida.

Por supuesto Voldemort y las horribles criaturas que eran esos mortifagos ya habían desaparecido de Hogwarts Cuando la cosa se ha puesto fea.

Ahora estaban en la base, sentados en la mesa festejando, esperando su almuerzo de miembros de la orden y Aurores de alto rango.

Los pocos que no estaban en el apogeo de la lucha salieron a pie, a morir en los terrenos de Hogwarts, entre trincheras de fuego.

Y los que estábamos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo en la lucha, entramos a salvaguardarnos en el bosque prohibido.

Hemos seguido así, agotando nuestro tiempo ¿ qué íbamos a hacer?, Luchando entre sangre y lodo, entre lealtad y traiciones, llenándolo todo de sangre.

Dotando a la menestra última de la muerte del sofrito de sangre malgastada de nuestros inútiles cuerpos renqueantes.

Poco a poco nos han ido machacando con crueldad, uno a uno caíamos tirados al suelo por las maldiciones, he podido darme el gusto de matar a unos cuantos mortifagos... pero he fallado por centímetros en matar a una en especial, esa perra de Bellatrix sé a dado cuenta de mi posición.

He saltado al agujero donde se encuentran todas las personas que han matado esos desgraciados y me he hecho la muerta.

Soportando el hedor a cadáver mojándome con la sangre de esos pobres que han dado su vida para nada.

Hasta aquí la situación es de chiste: Los mortifagos han ido exterminando con eficacia prusiana a los pocos que seguían resistiendo a collejas.

Por que ya no querían gastar más maldiciones y el suelo se ha sembrado de Aurores y miembros de la orden amoratados en su uniforme.

Tonalidad que por cierto, pegaba de maravilla con las tonalidades rojo sangre, mucha mejor combinación que los grotescos cuerpos que han adoptado los mortifagos.

Si es que así se los puedo llamar, no a quedado nada de humanidad en ellos. Fue su mismo amo la que se las arrebato al esclavizar no-solo su vida, también su alma; convirtiéndolos en moustros.

Atrás avía quedado la hermosura y orgullo de esos tontos incrédulos con apellido importante.

Ahora no eran mas que simples esclavos, solo que no querían ver la verdad ante sus ojos. Pienso que eso lo hacían, por el solo hecho de poder sobrellevar su maldita condena, perder su figura humana.

¡Dónde van a Parar! Parecen trogloditas encelo fañados en una hoja de col.

¡Qué espanto! Después de estos incidentes el lugar se ha quedado en silencio.

Máxima tensión... estoy estirada en una parcela de pasto y musgo intentando cubrirme con el cuerpo de un Auror decapitado que pesa más que las indirectas de destrucción masiva de una suegra.

Desisto en el intento, Decido morir dando la cara como una mujer.

Me hago la muerta boca arriba, los mortifagos a pocos metros han comenzado a charlar entre risas en su intraducible jerga.

De repente he escuchado un ruido a unos metros que me ha hecho dar un respingo. Por mi frente se desliza un paralizante sudor frío.

¿Me habrán descubierto?, Agudizo la vista y me tranquilizo un poco dentro de lo posible.

Es Draco Malfoy, mi compañero que al parecer está igual de jodido que yo, intenta arrastrarse hacia las matas de césped que son más altas y pueden ocultarle mejor.

No servirá de mucho si deciden pasar a rematar a los caídos para asegurarse que estén bien muertos, como viene siendo habitual en estos mal nacidos.

Le chisto, mira hacia donde estoy aterrorizado, con los ojos como platos.

Se caga del susto, puedo ver cómo se agarra la parte de atrás del uniforme.

Demasiado tarde, nos miramos con cara de circunstancias.

Hay pánico en nuestras expresiones, deberían haberme declarado inútil total cuando me llamaron a filas ya que sólo valgo para ser prisionera.

Un mortifago chillón que lleva en la mano una botella de aguardiente, que seguramente saqueo de cabeza de puerco empieza discutir con otros tres acerca de algo.

Después se levanta torpemente con gesto contrariado y un cuchillo enorme en la mano, empieza a degollar laboriosamente uno a uno los cuerpos inmóviles que yacen en el huerto.

Draco y yo volvemos a buscarnos con la mirada.

Él tiembla, yo me hago pis encima, menos mal que no he comido nada en varios días.

La situación se torna insostenible a medida que el tipo se va a acercando.

¿Qué opciones se supone que tenemos?, Echar a correr o intentar reducir al teutón maldito cuando acuda a nuestro encuentro.

No sabría decir cuál me parecía peor, en ambos casos creo que el mortifago gritaría y en pocos segundos no tendríamos nada que envidiar a un escurridor de pasta.

Decido hacer lo más cabal, no hacer nada y esperar que la muerte me sobrevenga.

En medio de un ataque de ansiedad agarro unas vainas y las espachurro en la mano.

Me exaspera esta situación.

¡Qué patético lucirá mi epitafio!.

"muerto entre el lodo a manos del bando enemigo"

Rezará mi lápida. La sangre sucia Granger degollada... y debiéndole dinero a su compañero Malfoy... maldigo su suerte.

Ahora se dirige hacia mí, mientras noto cómo vuelve el maldito sudor gélido, lo tengo casi encima.

De repente me sobreviene una idea genial y decido llevarla a cabo aun a riesgo de ser descubierto.

Lo que e visto me es demasiado tentador¿qué puede hacer un tonto y ebrio mortifago con un gira tiempo roto? .

Poco importa ya, al apretar las vainas habían quedado en mi mano un par de vidrios.

Las lanzo al lugar donde se encuentra postrado Draco, el mortifago oye el ruido y se dirige hacia allí extrañado.

Puedo ver los desorbitados ojos de mi compañero llenos de odio al tiempo que me tira una vaina.

Pero no-queda tan creíble y el mortifago que ya le había notado moverse. Se acerca a su posición con paso decididamente resuelto.

En el instante en el que el mortifago se agacha con el machete a continuar su trabajo, Draco le agarra del brazo y comienza una encarnizada pugna.

Draco me chilla que le ayude, por supuesto elijo ese exacto momento para caer enzima del mortifago.

Se forma un revuelo entre los otros mortifagos que ya se habían desprendido de sus botellas de aguardiente, trato de asfixiar al mal nacido con todas mis fuerzas.

A unos cuantos metros llegaban mas mortifagos, si consigo quitarle el gira tiempo podré salvarme no-solo a mí sino a todos mis compatriotas y tendré oportunidad de escapar.

Oigo los gritos de mi buen amigo Draco, es irónico, me acuerdo como nos matábamos en el colegio.

Incluso cuando vino a rogar en la orden del fénix asilo, pidiendo que lo dejen trabajar como espía, me era complicado creer que la seria el único a parte de mí en quedar con vida.

Creo que al final gano la amistad que yo pude enseñarle, el verdadero significado de la palabra.

Al final escucho como el mal nacido mortifago clava su machete en el corazón de mi único amigo que me quedaba con vida, del mismo coraje mis manos ejercían mas presión en su cuello. Le pude quitar a ese bastarlo él ultimo suspiro de vida.

Veo como su cuerpo cae enzima de Draco, el gira tiempo aun cuelga de su cuello amorató nado.

Probablemente no sea la mejor alternativa en estos momentos, pero ya no me quedan ideas geniales y algo tendré que hacer.

Los latidos de mi corazón retumban en mis oídos inundándolos de olvido, de soledad, y de sangre manchada de recuerdos.

Presiento sus pasos acercándose al lugar en el que me he semienterrado como he podido, ya veis, no sólo me van a cazar como a una rata acorralada sino que encima les voy adelantando trabajo.

No puedo evitar evocar el dulce recuerdo de mis épocas de vida, que tan maravillosamente me recordaban el rostro de mis amigos queridos.

Aquellas apacibles tardes de estío en las que aun de niños pensábamos que es lo que seriamos de grandes entre ensueños despreocupados.

Un puñado de palabras convertidas en un desesperado hechizo, uno sólo que me servirían para hacer un cambio en este desastroso futuro.

Los Aurores y los mortifagos aún no se hallaban enfrentados en una lucha sin salida, hacia futuros carcomidos por la ausencia de esperanza.

* * *

les suplico si ven algun error por pequeño que sea me avisan asi lo arreglo 


	2. El nuevo chico de Hogwarts

_**

* * *

**_

Sobrevivir en el pasado

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

****

* * *

El dolor que sentía en el cuerpo era insoportable, aun así trato de abrir los ojos, lo que vio la desconcertó un poco ya que se encontraba en Hogsmeade.

Algunas personas que pasaban por allí la miraban raro, mas nadie se digno a ayudarla o preguntarle siquiera si se encontraba bien.

Y no era para más, el estado de Hermione era realmente la de una vagabunda, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, su pelo paresia de escoba; quizás por el barro que se le apego.

Alguna ves fue una hermosa cabellera con unos perfectos bucles, que le llegaban asta la cintura.

Con un poco de esfuerzo Hermione logro pararse, necesitaba un buen baño para limpiarse la sangre y el barro, que cubrían su hermoso cuerpo deteriorado por los años de guerra.

Sin mas empezó su recorrido hacia el bosque prohibido, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de Hogsmeade.

En sus años de paz con Harry y ron, habían encontrado un pequeño manantial de aguas termales, lavaría lo que tenia puesto como ropa.

Si es que a eso le podía llamar ropa, tendría que hacerle algunos arreglitos y quedaría como nueva, suerte que aun conservaba su varita para eso.

Después de media hora de estar levitando sobre el lago, llega asta los terrenos de Hogwarts.

( Aunque no lo crean Hermy a aprendido muchas cosas, sobre todo muchas maneras de controlar su magia, mas adelante daré muestra de algunos poderes sin usar varita jejeje. Aparte de las armas, por dios amo los silenciadores.)

Se adentro al bosque prohibido, camino por un sendero donde había un pequeño camino de pasto verde, muy raro en esa época de nieve.

Ese pequeño detalle fue el que incentivo a Hermione y Harry a seguirlo, ya que Ron estaba tan testarudo esa mañana invernal, que no quería saber nada con quedarse mas tiempo fuera de la cobijada sala de Griffyndor.

Esos recuerdos tocaron fondo en el adolorido corazón de Hermione, era una sobreviviente, en realidad era un hermoso espíritu que avía huido de los jardines de la muerte.

Ahora no le quedaba otra opción que tratar de remediar su futura situación, si quería cambiar su futuro. La mejor forma seria que nadie sospechara de ella.

Llego asta un claro ya iluminado por la luz de la luna, en sus alrededores se extendían unas hermosas flores.

Cuando descubrió ese lugar con sus compañeros nada de lo que havia en ese lugar existía, no recordaba haberlas visto nunca, el arroyo Corría por un profundo canal.

Grandes árboles se alzaban asta muy largas altitudes, muchos de ellos cobijaban a pequeñas aves como jamás había visto Hermione en ningún otro sitio.

Sus cantos y sus chillidos colmaban el intenso aire cálido, eso fue lo que más desconcertó a la muchacha ya que en ese lugar no hallaba ninguna pizca de nieve.

Ni siquiera él frió aire que había sentido cuando tubo que levitar sobre el lago para llegar asta allí.

Hermione perdió su vista en tres hermosos y blancos cisnes, guiada por unas pequeñas luciérnagas que la rodeaban se adentro en el arroyo.

Al sentir la tibia agua sobre sus pies algo dentro de ella se prendió como un sentimiento ya olvidado, se fue despojando de sus harapos y de una zambullida se hundió en la cristalina agua.

Era increíble, al volver a la superficie pudo dejar limpio su cuerpo de todo barro y sangre, su larga cabellera volvió a recobrar el brillo y hermosura de antes.

Un sutil aroma de distintas flores embargo a la castaña, hundiéndola en una dulce caricia, por un momento se olvido de las tristezas que llevaba con ella, era como un sedante para su espíritu.

Sin poder evitarlo se dejo llevar por el agua recostándose y permitiendo que esta la llevara por donde quisiera. Tan sumida estaba en su sueño que no se dio cuenta que entre los árboles alguien estaba observándola embelesado y en silencio.

Claro que Hermione siguió como si nada, asta que algo se poso en su hombro, la respiración de Hermione se detuvo. Por un momento su corazón dejo de latir, solo para acelerar sus pulsaciones al máximo.

De pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar, por su mete pasaba un sin fin de bestias que de seguro habitaban en el bosque. Pero lo que más le aterraba era en pensar que lo que le había tocado era un lobo.

Lentamente se dio vuelta ante su agresor y por lo menos saber que es lo que terminaría con su vida esa noche. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un unicornio, este era muy raro.

Los que ella había visto eran blancos, este sin embargo era negro como la misma noche, poseía un cuerno dorado y unos hermosos ojos azules. Con cuidado Hermione extendió una mano para acariciar al animal, este apoyó su trompa en su mano para que la caricia fuera mas larga.

" Vaya pero que es lo que hace un unicornio, por estos alrededores... sabes amiguito eres muy distinto a los demás unicornios que he visto... es una lastima pero creo que no puedo perder tiempo contigo... tengo varios asuntos que resolver**"**

Hermione recibió una mueca de desgano por parte del unicornio, sin importarle, esta se dispuso a salir del arroyo, pero el terco unicornio se interpuso en su camino cortándole el paso.

"Oye en verdad me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero no-vez que estoy desnuda, necesito cambiarme**"**

Al escuchar eso el animal automáticamente se alejo de ella solo para tomar la ropa con su boca y así alejarla unos metros.

Luego le coloco nuevamente en el pasto y poso su cuerno sobre los harapos, una luz envolvió a la ropa de Hermione solo para convertirla en un hermoso vestido negro.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Hermione, tal parecía que el unicornio entendía cada palabra que ella decía, a la mierda con los sentimientos.

Talvez ese animal le seria de gran ayuda, una insólita idea ocurrió en su mente, que tal si asistía a Hogwarts como un chico, estaría segura de que nadie podría sospechar de ella. Solamente tenia que justificar su entrada y listo; Ese animal seria su camino a la victoria.

"Oye bonito, sabes... seria bueno si pudieras transformar esa ropa en la de un chico, aunque también me aria falta algo con lo cual cambiar mi voz de mujer**"**

El animal la miro como quien ha visto a un bicho raro.

"No me mires así... si lo haces te ganaras un besito de mi parte**"**

Le dijo coquetamente Hermione guiñando un ojo. El animal chillo de alegría, asta brinco el muy descarado, volvió a posar su cuerno en el vestido negro.

Este se convirtió en un pantalón y una camisa blanca, al lado de esta se hallaba una cinta negra con un pentagrama como dije.

"¿Que es esto?¿Acaso este collar moldará mi voz, para que se parezca a la de un hombre?**"**Pensó Hermione... no espero mas y se lo puso y al intente su voz cambio.

Se acerco al unicornio y deposito un suave beso en su boca, este empezó a dar vueltas como un loco enamorado, cosa que alegro mucho a la castaña, ya que había encontrado a un muy buen amigo.

Lo único que necesitaba ahora era avalar su estadía en Hogwarts como hombre, necesitaría que la trasfieran de otra escuela.

Durmstrag seria una muy buena opción, escribiría un pergamino usando un encantamiento desilusionador para poder entrar en la oficina del director, así dejar su transferencia, robar algún uniforme, era un plan sumamente fácil.

La noche seguía en pie y el negro unicornio largo un bostezo, indicándole a la castaña que el sueño estaba por vencerlo. Esta sin mas se acostó en la parcela de césped indicándole con su mano para que el unicornio se acerque a ella así los dos dormirían juntos.

Mañana seria un día muy ajetreado, la entrada a Hogwarts tendría que ser muy sutil, tendría que ver el modo de quedar en Slytherin. Así nadie sospecharía de ella, al verla como hombre podría usar su apariencia de mujer, para ejercer sus muy preciados asesinatos.

Seria un deleite para ella ver a todos los que una vez mataron a sus amigos y a su gente suplicar por su vida, esa seria su venganza.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Un juguetón rayo de sol acariciaba la cara de la castaña, sin muchas ganas de levantarse abrió primero uno de sus ojos, luego el otro, pudo apreciar como una larga crin negra como el ébano se posaba sobre pecho.

Un perezoso unicornio reacomodaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga, esta sonriente empezó a hacerle suaves caricias sobre la cara del animal.

Logrando que este se despertara, solo para lamer la cara de su compañera, Hermione se reincorporo un poco solo para estirar sus brazos.

"vamos es hora de levantarse, además hoy me espera un día muy movido, donde tú no podrás participar"

El unicornio la miro con el seño fruncido.

"no puedo llevarte conmigo todos te verían, seria descubierta al instante, tendrás que quedarte aquí yo volveré en la noche**"**

Hermione se despidió de un triste unicornio, le dolía abandonar a su amigo pero no le quedaba otra, era mejor así.

Si tenia que ir asta Durmstrag para mandar la carta con la transferencia, seria muy obvio que la gente sospechara de ella viendo a un unicornio a su lado.

Así partió rumbo a la escuela Durmstrag, a Hermione le costo mucho teletransportace, al no saber bien la ubicación del edificio quedo en medio de los terrenos que eran bastantes extensos.

La nieve le acortaba la visión, en eso sintió un crack, un mal sonido para sus oídos; al bajar la vista hacia abajo pudo ver un lago.

Solo que este estaba total mente congelado, despacio y rogando a merlín no hundirse en la congelada agua se fue deslizando.

Pasito por pasito pudo llegar asta una zona bastante dura, asta que cascabillo y se dio de bruces contra él pisó, y no hay que decirlo el trasero le quedo como témpano de hielo.

Esto saco maldiciones y malas palabras de la boca de la castaña, al final le costo pero llego al edificio, era de noche así que nadie se daría cuenta de su llegada.

Por lo que le había dicho víctor, la oficina del director se encontraba en el cuarto piso, logrando escabullirse con gran habilidad pudo llegar asta ella.

Eso se lo tendría que agradecer a su mayor maestro de guerra, el mejor Auror de todos, Alastor Moody.

Había sido muy sencillo crear una carpeta con notas falsas, lo que la detuvo un momento fue buscar un nombre y un apellido, cinco minutos pasaron asta que uno le vino a la mente. Hermy Dobti, con ese nombre y el apellido lo demás era pan comido, luego escribió en su legajo que su transferencia se debía a que no encajaba con los estudiantes.

A eso le agrego que tendría que tener habitación propia, no era por nada... pero en verdad no le gustaba estar conviviendo con hombres, menos con Slytherin y con respecto a sacarles información se las rebuscaría.

Ya terminada su obra de arte se fue a la lechucearía, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, lo que le extraño es que allí había muy pocas lechuzas.

Lo que sobraban eran halcones, ligándose un picotazo por parte de una de esas aves al ponerle la nota, Hermione tubo que ahogar un grito de su garganta.

La condenada ave casi le arrancaba un pedazo de su dedo, Hermione se cobro su venganza logrando acertarle un buen golpe con un pedazo de tronco.

Que le dejo un gran chichón en la cabeza del halcón, después de tal sufrimiento volvió a teletransportarce al arrollo donde a su espera se encontraba el unicornio.

Este se notaba pensativo mirando hacia un punto perdido del bosque.

"Hola amiguito, me extrañaste"

Este solo miraba la mano de Hermione que estaba teñida de sangre, el unicornio se acerco y poso su cuerno en la herida, esta empezó a cerrarse.

Hermione empezaba a sentirse muy reconfortada por la calidez que empezaba a expandirse en todo su cuerpo gracias al cuerno dorado del uní.

Cuando este termino su labor, la castaña se tiro a abrazarlo rodeando con sus manos el pecho de este y fue poco a poco depositando besos en toda su cara.

El unicornio se sentía muy feliz por la muestra de cariño por parte de su compañera, pero a su vez sabia que tendría que dejarla partir para que esta realizara sus planes.

"Oye por que esa cara tan larga... sabes que no te voy a dejar... bueno solo será por algunas noches, pero ten por seguro que te visitare muy seguido, vale."

Y sin mas Hermione partió a Hogwarts, por el año donde estaba supuso que los padres de Harry estarían en séptimo curso. Por el camino iba arreglándose su larga cabellera, opto por hacerse una trenza que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura casi rozándole el trasero.

Después se encargo de esconder sus senos, era mucha la suerte que tubo de robarse esos vendajes de la enfermería que le ayudaron a aplanar su busto.

En su recorrido opto por llevarse prestado el uniforme de Durmstrag, más una capa de piel que era bastante abrigada. Con todo esto estaba segura que nadie sospecharía jamás de ella, o en este caso de él.

* * *

este es un cap arreglado

errores como comas y punto final mal puestos an sido arreglados

valla en vez de vaya


	3. Chapter 3

Sobrevivir en el pasado

Capitulo 3

Las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron de par en par, por ella se vio entrar a un muchacho con vestimenta de Durmstrag, Albus Dumbledore se hallaba en la tarima dando comienzo a su usual discurso, por un momento pensó que el muchacho no llegaría , o aun peor le hubiese pasado algo, esa mañana al recibir esa carta, donde le decía que un alumno de ese establecimiento llegaría, no pensó que seria de ese modo.

Pero se alegro de ver que estaba a salvo, ya que si algo le sucedía en el camino seria la culpa del colegio por no estar al tanto del traslado de ese alumno, su nombre era Hermi Dobti, esperaba que ese chico pudiera encajar en Hogwarts que se sintiera parte de ese colegio. Ya que algo le debió de pasar en Durmstrag, para que lo echaran.

Hermione caminaba con porte elegante, entro con seguridad, como si no le importara los demás, haciéndoles inferiores a él, comportamiento que no paso desapercibido por nadie, tampoco por un grupo de cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, un chico de pelo negro azabache, ojos marrón avellana, de 1,80 cm de altura, con una musculatura envidiable y unos lentes que lo asían ver muy tierno y a la vez peligroso, miraba de mala manera al nuevo alumno de intercambio que estaba pasando por el medio de las cuatro casas, dos chicos mas se le sumaban con el mismo pensamiento aunque uno de ellos solamente sentía curiosidad el otro lo veía como una amenaza para su popularidad. Este ultimo era egocéntrico, muy presumido y sexy, de ojos azul marino, pelo negro azulado, este media un poco mas que el chico que llevaba lentes, de complexión musculosa, en cambio el anterior chico se podría decir que era un poco mas tranquilos que los otros dos, este era estudioso, tierno y cariñoso, no un buscapleitos como sus otros dos amigos, de pelo castaño claro, ojos dorados, de estatura mas baja que sus dos amigos complexión delgada. Esto no veía amenaza en el nuevo chico, mas solo sentía curiosidad. Por el recién llegado. Al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho de ojos pequeños y llorosos, nariz puntiaguda, medio rellenito, su aspecto no encajaba mucho con los de sus amigos, en verdad no se sabia a ciencia cierta como una persona como esa llego a estar con ellos.

Por la mente de la parte femenina del castillo sus pensamientos eran muy distintos, varias muchachas suspiraban, casi todas las caras femeninas de las cuatro casas volteaban a verla ( bueno en este caso a verlo).

Hermione no se sentía intimidada, todo lo contrario, por algo había aprendido del mejor, Draco Malfoy, su amigo incondicional. Con paso seguro se acerco para subir a la tarima, antes de hacerlo se inclino ante Dumbledore como un cordial caballero, de la alta sociedad, dejando muy impresionados a los profesores, como al mismísimo Dumbledore, aparte de dejar a muchas chicas con la baba colgando se su boca. Dumbledore le hizo seña para que subiera y se sentara en la banca para ser seleccionado, después de tener colocado al viejo sombrero seleccionador, tubo que mantener una charla mental muy peleada, ya que el estúpido sombrero loco, quería enviarla a Gryffindor, y no aceptaba lo que Hermione quería, cosa que irrito mucho a la castaño, ya que tubo que amenazarlo con que si no hacia lo que ella quería lo cortaría todo a base de tijerasos, muy refunfuñado el sombrero tubo que rendirse y aceptar por las malas. Finalmente el sobrero grito el nombre de la casa a donde iría el nuevo alumno, ya que no todos los días se veía a un chico de 17 años ser seleccionado para séptimo año.

- Slytherin- grito el sombrero toda la mesa lo recibió con gran estruendo, algún chiflido por parte de algunas de las chicas

Dumbledore pidió silencio, así informo del nuevo estudiante de intercambio que venia de Durmstrag, menciono su nombre Hermy Dobti , nombre que jamás por lo que terminara el séptimo año, seria olvidado por los tres chicos de Gryffindor.

Como Hermione no se sentía apta para entablar conversación con algunos caras conocidas para el desagrado de esta. Opto por irse al final de la mesa donde estaba vació aunque se podía ver alguno que otro chico de primer año, solo que cuando alguno volteaba la cara para hablarle esta lo fulminaba con la mirada alejándolo al instante, su porte y carácter sin duda ponía en evidencia que era un perfecto Slytherin, pero para Hermione eso solo era teatro, se sentía morir por dentro, ver a los que en un futuro serian sus verdugos, tantas caras, muchas de ellas con destinos de muerte, no quería estar alli pero tenia que soportar, ese era el trabajo de un espía, aparentar ser algo que no es, siempre mostrarse servicial con sus enemigos, atraerlos hacia su trampa, engañarlos, utilizarlos a su antojo, confundirlos, asta que al final una vez atrapados en sus redes, matarlos.

Pero por mas que lo intento, fue un caso perdido, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como un par de mal nacidos que ella conocía muy bien se acercaban para hablarles. Con su típico rostro de gangster asía apto de presencia, él que alguna ves aporto su esperma para que naciera su amigo Draco. Lucius Malfoy se presentaba delante de ella, a su lado su eterno compañero Severus Snape. El detestable traidor que mato a Dumbledore.

- valla veo que nuestra casa a sido favorecida al tener a un invitado de tal prestigiosa institución, como lo es Durmstrag, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, a mi lado esta Severus Snape, es raro... jamás sentí escuchar ese apellidó- decía Malfoy mientras llevaba dos dedos a su cabeza como si eso le ayudara a recordar- de donde provienes- pregunto Lucius interesado en el porte y superioridad que utilizo el chico al hacer su entrada.

- De donde provengo, creo que jamás as estado, soy de Egipto, de Humapatra-

- Humapatra, creo que e sentido escuchar sobre esa ciudad, se dice que es un lugar perdido en las arenas del desierto... valle es muy interesante-

Así Malfoy se paso casi todo el banquete hablando de sus riquezas y propiedades. Dejando a una Hermione aburrida, y con ganas de mandarle varias maldiciones para que se callara. Por dios el tipo era un completo idiota, ahora sabia por que Draco lo detestaba cuando era un niño.

Cuando se termino el banquete para alivio de Hermione, esta fue guiada por Snape ya que este era premio anual de esa casa.

El chico se limito a mostrarle el camino así su sala común, en todo el trayecto Malfoy se mantuvo callado llegaran asta las mazmorras. Al ingresar al cuadro Hermione escucho como pronunciaba la contraseña.

- sangre limpia- típico de los Slytherin, estos jamás cambiarían

Hermione fue conducida asta un pasillo con varias puertas asta que vio que una de ellas tenia su nombre, que por cierto estaba al lado de el hermano de Sirius, cosa que le extraño a la castaña. Malfoy vio que la cara del joven mostraba sorpresa y se adelanto a decirle que al lado de la otra puerta comenzaba el sexto año.

-Todos tienen cuartos individuales- pregunto Hermione

- no, solamente los de séptimo tienen cuartos individuales- aunque en las demás casas todos comparten habitación de a cuatro personas, muy repugnante para mi gusto-

- bueno, creo que lo primero que are será ir a dormir, el viaje me a dejado muerto- dijo Hermione con la entera intención de que Malfoy se fuera y la dejara en paz.

- Bueno, Dobti... buenas noches espero que nos llevemos bien en lo que queda del año- le dijo Malfoy

- Tenlo por seguro-

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

En el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, precisamente de Gryffindor

- Han visto a ese tal Dobti, se cree la gran cosa, por dios ni que fuera un dios, asta Malfoy es menos orgulloso y pretencioso que ese húngaro- dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba con fuerza a la cama

- tranquilízate canuto, aun no lo hemos conocido en persona, creo que el cielo lo a mandado de regalo APRA nosotros, será muy bueno tener a dos Slytherin para molestar... aunque en verdad me duele dejar un poco de lado a quejicus, pero así es el destino- dijo james con una sonrisa casi perversa y a la vez traviesa

- chicos no creo que sea bueno molestarlo, aun no lo conocemos, no sabes con quien tratamos, dicen que la educación en Durmstrag es a base se magia negra- dijo remus tratando de prevenir a sus amigos

- olvídalo lunático, Sirius Black no se dejara intimidar jamás por nadie y menos por un enano que a vasta me llega por los hombros- dijo Sirius muy seguro de ser el mejor en todo con ese aire tan arrogante y ese orgullo que siempre caracterizaban al oji azul y a su amigo de lentes.

- Después pues no me digan que yo no les advertí, aténganse a las consecuencias...en fin mañana comenzarán las clases es mejor que se duerman- dijo remus mientras bostezaba del cansancio y se metía a la cama

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Una linda y fría mañana empezaba a despertar a Hermione esta se levantaba muy temprano ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese horario, ya en el ejercito era estricto levantarse a las 6:30 AM

Una ves que se puso su uniforme de chico, pudo notar con desagrado que su pantalón revelaba un lindo y formado trasero de mujer que para su mala suerte estaba bien parado y sin un gramo de celulitis, ese fue el primer día en que odio los entrenamientos de cuerpo a tierra que Moody les hacia practicar, mientras salía de su habitación y atravesaba la sala común al pasar por el cuadro del jinete con ojos tuertos, vio como varias chicas suspiraban por ella ( en este caso por el , ) otras muy descaradas hacían aladre del buen trasero que tenia el nuevo.

Cosa que hizo enrojecer furiosamente a Hermione mientras apuraba el paso para salir cuanto antes de alli.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaban hacia el lago donde alguna vez Harry ron y ella se recostaban a descansar, perdida en sus recuerdos dejaba que el viento meciera sus trenza haciendo que varios mechones se le escaparan por su rostro, el cuadro era de admirar la brisa del viento, el movimiento de el agua, una Hermione con sus ojos cerrados y con una linda sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, en verdad era la primera vez que hallaba un poco de paz, paz que havia olvidado con los tormentos de la continua guerra.

Hermione no se dio cuenta, pero una chica de ojos verde brillantes y almendrados, pelo rojo oscuro largo y espeso de contextura delgada y muy agraciada la admiraba embelesada, sin poder contenerse la linda muchacha se sonrojo, al observar al búlgaro parado en esas rocas, tan perdida estaba que trastabillo y cayo al helado lago, haciendo que Hermione salga corriendo a su encuentro para socorrerla, le costo trabajo a la muchacha, pero al final pudo sacarla, rápidamente se quito su capa y la coloco enzima de la chica, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la madre de Harry. Por unos instantes su corazón se detuvo, y si por su culpa le pasaba algo malo a lily, y si se enfermaba de pulmonía, y si Harry no nacía por su culpa, todos estos pensamientos volaban dentro de la cabeza de la castaña, esta desesperada cargo a lily entre sus brazos, le extraño que la pelirroja fuera tan liviana. Sin pensarlo dos veces la sentó en una roca.

- dime te encuentras bien...te duele algo- Lily estaba sin poder hablar se sentía bastante extraña al verse en los brazos del apuesto muchacho- por dios te as lastimado el tobillo- dijo Hermi esta opto por arrancarse un trozo de la manga de su camisa y amarrarlo a la lastimadura que lily tenia en su pie debido a las rocas del lago.

- Si...estoy bien...gra...gracias por rescatarme-

- No a sido nada, es mas deja que te lleve a la enfermería...por cierto me llamo Hermi Dobti, cual es tu nombre- pregunto la castaña tratando de empezar una conversación con la madre de Harry

- Me llamo lily Evans... pero puedes llamarme lily- le dijo una sonrojada pelirroja, acto que no paso desapercibido por la castaña, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, mas adelante tendría que inventarse algo para que la madre de Harry no se enamorara de ella, por dios se moría de vergüenza, a ella nunca les gustaron las de su mismo sexo y menos ahora.

- Pues tu puedes llamarme Hermi entonces- le dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa y posando nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de la pelirroja para llevarla asta la enfermería

El transcurso fue muy silencioso, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar, aunque lily estaba volando sobre una nube blanca, al principia cuando lo vio entrar en el comedor se sintió intimidada por su mirada, también por su andar tan seguro, pensó que ese chico era un arrogante y sobre todo uno de esos que odia a los que tienen sangre muggle. Pero al verlo en el lago algo cambio sus ideas, se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente, sobre todo después que este la salvo, y le regalo esa radiante sonrisa, ahora ella se encontraba cobijada en el regazo de su pecho, podía sentir ese aroma a miel y canela que despedía de su cuerpo que aunque este no era ni tan musculoso, ni tan alto, se podría decir que por su estatura era fuerte, y además de muy guapo, eso mechones sueltos lo hacían ver muy tierno, siempre en cuando no mostraba esa mirada fría que havia usado en el banquete de bienvenida.

El sonrojo de Lily era cada vez mas evidente, para mala suerte de Hermione esta antes de ingresar a la biblioteca se cruzo con un remus Lupin, recuerdos de su difunto profesor volvieron a ensombrecer su mente, llenándola de dolorosos recuerdos.

Remus Lupin se sorprendió de cruzarse con ese muchacho, pero lo que lo dejo helado era ver a Lily Evans en los brazos de este, remus pudo notar que lily traía su pie vendado con un pedazo de camisa desgarrada.

-Lily que te paso... – pregunto un preocupado Lupin por el estado de su compañera aunque se le hacia imposible apartar sus ojos dorados de los castaños del muchacho.

- nada remus, solamente resbale en el lago y Hermi se ofreció para ayudarme a salir de el-

- Ho... disculpa mi insolencia, aun no me e presentado, me llamo Hermi Dobti, y me arias un favor al dejarme pasar e la enfermería en verdad mis brazos se están cansando- dijo Hermione dibujando una sonrisa algo picara ya que sabia que lily se enojaría y efectivamente así fue

- OYEEE...QUE YO NO PESO TANTO!!- le grito la pelirroja, aparte de golpear el hombro de Hermi, cosa que hizo reír al muchacho

- Bueno no es para tanto, solo quería hacer mas graciosa la llegada a la enfermería- dijo Hermione a lily mientras depositaba a la pelirroja en una de las camas. Haciendo que esta se volviera a sonrojar y tuviera mariposas en su estomago.

Remus no se perdía de ninguna de las acciones del castaño, le extrañaba que ese chico fuera tan servicial, ya que a simple vista no parecía un Slytherin, asta que la mirada de remus se perdió en el trasero de Dobti, se quedo contemplándolo, asta que se sonrojo por hacerlo. Por dios es que acaso se estaba volviendo gay. Sacudió su cabeza apartando esos trastornados pensamientos. Gracias a dios a su encuentro apareció Madan Ponfrey, que inmediatamente mando afuera a los dos chicos, ( bueno en este caso a Hermione que se hacia pasar por hombre y a remus).

Hermione ya esta yéndose por otro corredor asta que sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo deteniendo su andar, - disculpa... es que aun no te he dicho mi apellido, me llamo remus Lupin, voy en el mismo año que tu, soy de Gryffindor- dijo un remus algo perturbado por la mirada de aquel chico, ya que este lo observaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, asta que vio como una sonrisa se asomaba por el delineado perfil del joven, sorprendiéndose, ya que este le sujeto la mano en forma de saludo. – es un placer conocerte Lupin, disculpa pero puedo llamarte remus, se me es mas fácil acordarme de tu nombre- le dijo Hermione aunque por fuera no se notara ella estaba muy emocionada de volver a estrechar la mano de su querido profesor y amigo, en ese mismo momento estaba luchando por no tirarse a sus brazos y llorar de felicidad por estar en ese momento junto a él. Remus tardo en volver en si ya que había sentido algo raro al estrechar su mano junto a la del chico, era como si los dos fueran amigos de toda la vida, y sin darse cuenta florecía una gran afinidad entre los dos.

.- bueno Lupin, creo que nuestros caminos se volverán a juntar en las clases que compartamos, a sido un gusto conocerte adiós- dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	4. Encuentros  no muy gratos

Sobrevivir en el pasado

Cáp. 4

Encuentros no muy gratos

Dormitorio de la sala común de Gryffindor del séptimo año el lugar de los bellos durmientes merodeadores...

Remus Lupin ingresaba a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, en las camas se podía ver como aun siendo las 7:30 tres muchachos dormitan todos despatarrados, Remus sin poder evitar su alma de merodeador bromista, conjuro tres jarros de agua fría, con un hechizo de levitación puso cada jarro arriba de cada cabeza de sus amigos, dejando escapar una risita silenciosa vació el agua fría sobre los rostros de sus amigos, estos se levantaron asustados.

- NOS HUNDIMOS.. EL BARCO ESTA EN LLAMAS – gritaba james mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos por nadar en un mar imaginario de su sueño.

- NOOO, NO TE ORINES EN MII,SOY UN HUMANO NO UNA RATA- dijo peeter que al levantarse no se dio cuenta de la repesa que tenia adelante y se estampo su cara contra esta

- NOO,, CHICAS NO ME DEJEN... NO SOY GAYYY- gritaba un Sirius ya despabilado mientras se corría su bóxer para ver que sus partes intimas seguían ahí.

Luego de tres segundos las caras de los tres merodeadores se posaron en su amigo lunático el único que en el recinto estaba ya vestido y matándose de la risa recargado contra la pared.

- LUNÁTICO ESTAS NOS LAS PAGAS!!!...JAMES, PEETER, A POR ÉL- grito Sirius

Los tres se levantaron de su cama dispuestos a pegarle a su amigo con las mismas almohadas mojadas, por él. Lo que sí fue cierto es que Remus no pudo contra Sirius y james que eran los que más golpes daban.

8:00 AM en el gran comedor

- Que asco, hoy nos toca pociones con los mugrientos Gryffindors- dijo Lucius al mirar el horario de las asignaturas

- Aunque nos pese, tenemos que ir, no nos queda opción- le dijo Severus, Lucius mostró una mueca de desagrado, tendrían que verles nuevamente las caras a esos repulsivos merodeadores, por otro lado Hermione se mantenía al margen, ya que si se le daba por contestarles, estaba segura que no vacilaría en matarlos a puñaladas hay mismo.

Sin mas tubo que resignarse a seguirlos en silencio, tenia que tratar de contenerse, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, lo único que rogaba era que no se les ocurriese mencionar sangre sucia, o agredir a alguien que ella conocía por que, esta vez no usaría hechizos o maldiciones, ella misma se encargaría de realizar la laboriosa tarea de molerlos a golpes con sus propios puños, si tenia que hacerse notar, en esa época para que Voldy se presente ante ella, estaba segura que un poco de bardo y pelea le sentaría muy bien, aparte de disfrutar al máximo que los que alguna ves le dañaron física y mentalmente queden temerosos de su presencia, sin darse cuenta una mueca maligna se formo en su rostro sus ojos adoptaron un marrón muy oscuro, y se Podía ver como una línea dorada pasaba por su iris, algo estaba cambiando dentro de ella, pero seria demasiado tarde cuando esta se diera cuenta.

Llegaron al aula de pociones a simple vista se veía que estaba vacía, entraron y se acomodaron en las primeras butacas, Hermione se sentó mas atrás de ellos, vio que Severus le hablaba a Lucius muy bajo, pero eso a Hermione no le importo, ya que su vista se poso en el marco de la puerta por ella entraban cuatro chicos, a dos de ellos los conocía muy bien, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con uno de ellos, pero a los otros dos no, uno era un clon de su amigo Harry, solo su falta de cicatriz y el color de sus ojos lo hacían diferente al recuerdo de su querido amigo. Ese recuerdo toco fondo y afloro un poco la herida que trataba de mantener oculta en su corazón, asta que sus ojos divisaron al ultimo integrante del grupo, una detestable alimaña traidora, una que le había quitado la vida a su amiga luna, para después comérsela delante de sus ojos.

- valla, que lindo de su parte esperarnos serpientes... ya nos parecía que extrañaban nuestros buenos tratos- dijo james sin percatarse de que Hermione estaba en la ultima fila

- HO... Cornamenta creo que seria descortés de nuestra parte si no saludamos como se debe a nuestros buenos amigos de Slytherin... especialmente a nuestro querido Quejicus- dijo Sirius con una mueca burlona

- MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS- dijo Lucius enardecido, su rostro empezaba a temblar de ira -EXPERLLIARMUS- grito Lucius a todo pulmón mandando a volar muy lejos a los cuatro chicos, Hermione creyó que eso se lo tenían bien merecido, ya que nadie los mando a que molestaran de entrada, sabia por Remus su profesor que cuando estaban en séptimo aun seguían siendo unos buscapleitos ya que no habían madurado del todo. Fue por eso que no intervino en la pelea. Asta que los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a entrar a aula para devolverles el hechizo, lo que nadie se esperaba era que Lily apareciera.

- POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO- DIJO Llily mientras con un Accio, les quitaba las varitas a los cuatro chicos -COMO PREMIO ANUAL ME VEO OBLIGADA A DETENERLOS!!!-

- QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA ELLOS NOS MANDARON UN EXPERLLIARMUS- le grito Sirius fuera de sí, ya que no soportaba que Evans, les trabara y arruinara todos sus planes y acciones.

- ESTÚPIDA sangre sucia, gracias por darme esta ventaja-dijo malévolamente Malfoy, -SECTUSEMPRA - apunto con su varita un hechizo que iba directamente sobre Lily y los demás

Hermione al ver que Lily podría salir lastimada, intervino lo más rápido posible, haciendo un gran salto de varios metros que le ayudo a llegar justo a tiempo levanto su mano para pronunciar su hechizo haciendo que Severus y Lucius se quedaran helados y turbados de la impresión

- FIENDFIRE – un gran fuego broto de su mano haciendo que las llamas se transformaran en quimeras, serpientes y dragones, estos seres de fuegos devoraron al hechizo creado por Malfoy, al terminar su cometido estos seres volvieron a la palma de la mano de Hermione.

¿- Cómo lo as hecho?, es imposible que sepas hacer hechizos tan potentes sin varita- dijo un Severus Snape mas blanco que la leche de la impresión que le causo ver tremendo acto

- Es asombroso¿ pero Dobti... POR QUE TÉ AS ATREVIDO A DEFENDER A ESA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA? – grito Malfoy, ya que su odio por esa hija de muggles era infinito, ella siempre se mostraba inteligente y segura como sí el mundo fuera de ella.

-Hay Malfoy, pues que te puedo decir- la voz de Hermione cambio a la de una de ultratumba, haciendo poner los pelos de punta a todos los que estaban en el aula, james por el contrario, supo que Remus tenia razón. Había subestimado a su adversario, sin antes conocerlo – Quieres saber él porque me echaron de Durmstrang... mmjajaja- Hermione levanto su mano e hizo aparecer una daga, esta tenia un rubí rojo en su mango, acerco su otra mano y se hizo un corte muy profundo, logrando que varia sangre empiece a frotar de la herida mientras esta empezaba a derramarse empezó a levitar en el aire, formando las primeras letras de la palabra, todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla ante tal espectáculo los mas sorprendidos fueron los de Slytherin, Podía leerse claramente y en grande la palabra MUGGLE.

- Ahora ves él porque de mi exilio en Durmstrang... Y pues lo de defender a esta chica... es por el simple hecho que me irrita en sobre manera ese detestable apodo, y pues cuando alguien lo menciona no puedo evitar enojarme como en este momento- los ojos de Hermione se transformaron en fuego. – OH... vamos muchachos espero que esto no los haya asustado- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente pero a la ves esta escondía la mas macabra mirada que Lucius y Severus hayan visto jamás.

Estos huyeron despavoridos del aula, dejando solos a los merodeadores, que aun se avían mantenido al margen, por otro lado Lily que havia observado todo, le estaba muy agradecida a Hermi, era raro pero ella no había sentido ningún miedo.

- Lily... ¿dime te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione, mientras sus ojos volvían a tomar ese color marrón que cautivo a la pelirroja

- Sí... muchas gracias Hermi-

- No hay de que- dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba para irse a sentar en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes, pero james detuvo su andar jalándola del brazo.

- ¿ Por que no nos ayudaste antes cuando Malfoy nos mando ese hechizo? -Pregunto james cabreado ya que no le gusto para nada que Lily mirara de esa forma a Dobti. No quería que ese húngaro se robase a su chica, aunque sabia que estaba tocando terreno peligroso su valor de Gryffindor lo obligaba a hacerle frente, sin quedarse atrás.

Hermione no dijo nada solo atino a mirar la mano de james con asco, no le caía para nada bien el comportamiento pedante del padre de Harry.

– En primer lugar suéltame, en segundo lugar si no intervine fue por que ustedes comenzaron el pleito, eso solo me demuestra los inmaduros que son. Y Potter, es mejor que te vallas olvidando de tratar de intentar tenerme como tu enemigo... créeme- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a james asta que su rostro llego muy cerca de su oído. –No te conviene, y si lo que té molesta es que te estoy quitando a tu chica, puedes quedarte tranquilo, ya que ella no es mi tipo- le dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a retomar su camino para sentarse en su asiento, havia visto como los demás alumnos comenzaban a entrar en el aula.

La clase de pociones fue un tremendo aburrimiento ya que a Hermione le toco hacer una poción que sabia de memoria, aunque de mas esta decir que el resto de la clase todos los Slytherin la volteaban a ver, y murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas, se ve que Malfoy y Snape esparcieron rápido la noticia entre sus compañeros de casa. Mejor para ella, eso le daría mucho crédito con Voldy ya que estaba segura que este se iba a dignar a ir por ella. No por nada perdería a un esclavo como ella en sus filas.

Lo que le hacia replantear su posición, si en el futuro sus poderes y los de sus amigos no avían servido de nada fue por que finalmente Voldemort logro obtener su inmortalidad, el cómo, eso si que era un enigma sin resolver apara Harry y los demás. Después de eso la resistencia de los mortifagos se supero, ya de nada le servia a la Orden usar la magia de sus varitas. Ya que si mataban a un mortifago la esencia de estos eran absorbidas por su amo incrementado sus fuerzas. Fue por ese mismo motivo que todos tuvieron que empezar a aprender una nueva disciplina una donde para no morir y derrotar a su adversario era necesario ser más ágil, y si se podía llegar al limite de sus poderes mágicos. Explotarlos al máximo asta poder lograr usar sus dos manos para realizar hechizos y encantamientos, sin contar con que tuvieron que agregar material explosivo y armamento muggle. Eso era lo único que le quedaba a la orden para poder defenderse.

Todo se complico mas con el pasar de los meses ya que eran muy pocos integrantes quedaban en pie, casi todos sus compañeros murieron en esa matanza. Lo que Hermione se preguntaba era que hubiese pasado sí con todo ese poder. Los de la orden hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo. Seguramente Voldy y los demás mortifagos no contarían el cuento.

Después de recibir 50 puntos para su odiosa casa, ya que slugon se había quedado maravillado con él ( bueno en este caso con ella)ya que Hermione havia acabado muy rápido su poción, y aparte le toco a ella dar la explicación de esta. Después de eso apresuro su paso para salir del aula necesitaba aire fresco y que mejor que el campo de quidditch para respirar aire. Mientras iba pasando por los corredores varias muchachas la miraban lascivamente, esto hizo poner muy nerviosa a Hermione ya que tubo que apresurar su paso, dos chicas venían persiguiéndola, ahora era cuando Hermione comprendida lo desdichado que se sentía Victor Krum.

* * *

Buenos mis queridas chicas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho llorar jajaajjaaja se cuidan y espero de corazón que les guste este Cáp. 


	5. ODIO A DOBTI , QUE LE DEN A ESE ENANO

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado**

Ya en el campo de quidditch, Hermione pudo respirar aire fresco últimamente eso era lo que le sentaba bien, poner su mente en armonía. Algo que ella nunca pudo hacer, esos días de lucha y matanza solo habían oscurecido su razón. Poco le falto para caer en el abismo de la locura.

No, ella no-tubo una adolescencia normal, perdió a sus padres, para una chica de 16 años encontrar a sus padres mutilados en su casa fue como si mil dagas se implantasen en su corazón; en ese instante algo murió en ella, no fue la misma y jamás lo seria.

En ese instante imploraba que alguien se acercara a ella para confortarla, que le brindasen aunque sea una miserable muestra de cariño, algo que le dé vida a su alma, su alma que parecía mas muerta que un difunto. No podía evitar sentir rabia, odio hacia las personas que la dañaron a ella y a sus seres queridos, como poder perdonar, el perdón parecía lejano, al contrario de este se albergaban oscuros pensamientos para un ser humano el raciocinio se estaba perdiendo de apoco. La coraza creada se caía de a pedazos, con solo una mirada en sus rostros bastaba. Odio en su total esplendor. Los rostros de algunos Slytherin que ella conocía muy bien hacían un efecto contrario en su interior.. Pero detrás de todo eso algo la alentaba diciéndole que no todo estaba perdido, el rostro de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin. Al tocar sus manos un sentimiento confortante recorrió su ser. Llenándola de una calidez que inundo por unos pequeños instantes su alma.

Deseaba volver a verlo, estar junto a él nuevamente pero temía enfrentar al padre y al padrino de su mejor amigo / hermano Harry.

Decidió que lo mejor seria ir al bosque había hecho una promesa a alguien muy especial que le había ayudado cuando ella mas lo necesitaba. Concentrándose lo mas que pudo Hermione comenzó a elevarse consiguió la levitación que necesitaba y emprendió el vuelo al bosque prohibido.

Lo encontró recostado muy cerca de la laguna donde se habían encontrado, el pobre unicornio se veía muy abatido, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable tres días habían pasado desde que ella no volvió a verlo. Con cuidado se acerco sigilosamente el unicornio estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de lo cerca que estaba su amiga. Sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione se acerco al oído del unicornio.

-Acaso creíste que me olvidaría tan fácilmente de ti-

El unicornio al escuchar la inconfundible vos de su amiga, doblo su rostro solo para lamer el de Hermione. A esta le extraño el poco tiempo en que tardo el unicornio en encariñarse con ella. Se dispuso así a estar con él las tres horas que aun le quedaban antes de ir a dormir a su sala común. Se paso contándole a su amigo todo lo que había tenido que vivir en Hogwarts, aunque el unicornio se molesto mucho con el relato del pleito que Hermione tubo con Malfoy este se quedo más tranquilo con la reprimenda que esta le dio luego.

Ya sé hacia muy de noche y Hermione tendría que volver pronto al castillo, a su insólito amigo no le agrado la idea pero esta le convenció depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-Estas seguro que Filch no esta en este corredor- pregunto Remus a Sirius ya que su sentido del olfato al ser un hombre lobo se expandía sin limites haciendo que Remus guardara en su memoria los olores que tenían las personas.

-Ya cálmate lunático james y yo hemos visto tres veces el mapa y Filch no esta en este corredor-

Sirius estaba un poco nervioso no pudo medir el tono de su vos hacia Remus, este hizo una mueca de desagrado no le gusto para nada los gestos que su amigo le profirió. Pero era comprensible ya que james se estaba tardando demasiado en aula de pociones, tenían en mente idealizar un hechizo en las puertas del aula de transfiguraciones para que el primer Slytherin que pasara quedara ridiculizado con ropas y peinados a lo travestido, que james havia puesto en los contornos de las puertas, haciendo así que todo los Slytherin de todos los cursos se les pegara el hechizo.

Después de unos largos 10 minutos james apareció por las puertas del aula con una linda y picara sonrisa en su rostro

-ya lo as hecho cornamenta- james puso su mejor sonrisa y alzando sus cejas realzando así su propio ego

-y tu que crees canuto-

-pues que esta vez té as pasado hermano, esas serpientes sabrán lo que es la moda al chillón de los colores... especialmente ese Dobti... ansió ver su cara cuando se encuentre en esas fachas-

- Muchachos... es mejor que nos apuremos, cuanto antes regresemos a nuestra sala mejor- dijo Remus que estaba mas preocupado por su insignia de perfecto. Abalar una broma como esa seria la ruina ante la profesora McGonagall, ver su rostro enojado mas la detención y castigo que le daría seria como ver a la parca delante de uno.

-Vamos lunático, que es lo peor que podría pasar, relájate... Carpe Diem- dijo Sirius desperezándose – vive el momento, Lupin... Filch no nos atrapara... y si lo hace pues mala suerte-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día esta nublado Hermione podía sentir el olor a humedad que llegaba desde las mazmorras, pareciera como si todo ahora se volviera monótono, pero el sueño que tubo le dejo un agradable sabor en sus labios, el sabor de la venganza. Había soñado que ella mataba a la asquerosa rata traidora, cosa que seria extremadamente fácil. Con la idea deambulándole en la mente comenzó a prepararse para su primera clase de trasfiguración con la profesora McGonagall. A Hermione le alegraba verle nuevamente, sentía que ya no podía esperar mas por tenerla cerca de ella, su profesora era como su segunda mamá.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse la trenza y procuraba que no se le escaparan mas mechones de pelo por la cara cosa que era casi imposible. Termino por dejarlo como estaba al fin y al cabo eso no desmejoraba su imagen.

Al pasar por la sala común no pudo evitar toparse con un grupo de Slytherin de sexto año, Hermione pudo ver una cara conocida. Aquel muchacho era muy parecido a Sirius, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Hermione noto que este no le quitaba la vista de enzima, sin embargo sus compañeros enseguida agacharon su mirada y se corrieron del lugar donde estaban permitiéndole el paso, pero el hermano de Sirius se mantuvo firme impidiéndole a Hermione pasar.

-A que esperas para moverte- le dijo una ofuscada Hermione, Régulus Black frunció el ceño

- Permíteme presentarme primero, mi nombre es... **-**

- Ya sé quien eres... tu parecido con Sirius Black es inconfundible, si eso es lo único que querías, creo que ya esta echo. Así que si me permites-

pero el muchacho volvió ponerse en el paso de Hermione

- ¿Que es lo que buscas Black? - Hermione estaba empezando a irritarse con la presencia del menor de los hermanos Black

- Solo busco tu amistad Dobti... solamente eso-

A Hermione esto le pareció muy cómico no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una mueca maliciosa. – así que es eso... mmm... veamos... podría ser... es mejor que nos encontremos en el lago después de las clases de trasfiguraciones, en el recreo-

- Esta bien... entonces allí nos veremos- Régulus adopta una sonrisa como aquel que esta a punto de llenar un cartón de bingo, haciéndose a un lado le permitió el paso por las puertas de la sala común.

Hermione continuo con su camino, esto iba a ser muy entretenido, havia podido ver dentro de los ojos del menor de los back, la desesperación que este tenia por encontrar a alguien que lo proteja de la iniciación que estaba por venir a mitad de curso, si eso era cierto, quería decir que Snape y Malfoy aun no estaban marcados, sus almas no pertenecían a Voldemort. Y el pequeño Régulus quería aferrarse a ella como su fuera un salvavidas, Hermione sabia que el menor de los Black en el futuro tenia intenciones de matar a su propio Lord, pero según le había contado Sirius del futuro su plan havia fallado. Por ahora convenía esperar, Si la noticia se propago por todo Slytherin, esta seguramente ya avía llegado a oídos de Voldemort. Desde ahora en mas Hermione tendría que estar en alerta permanente, no sabia a ciencia cierta cuando Voldemort podría atacar Hogwarts.

Llegando a las puertas del gran comedor esta se dirigió al ultimo asiento de su mesa, muy apartado de los demás Slytherin. Un poco jugo de zumo fue lo único que la chica pudo digerir, podía sentir que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ellas, pero sobre todas cuatro miradas más fuertes, poseedoras de auras negativas, tres de esas auras pertenecían a los merodeadores especialmente de Sirius, james y Peeter, la de Remus era un aura tranquila, en cambio la cuarta aura pertenecía al patriarca de Hogwarts, Hermione podía sentir como esos ojos azules detrás de los anteojos en forma de luna la taladraban eh insistían en no apartar su vista de ella. Era irónico de cuan rápido pudo Dumbledore enterarse de lo que paso en pociones, seguramente los personajes animados de los cuadros le avían ido con el cuento. Esa era la única posibilidad, que Hermione encontraba ante este hecho.

Hermione opto que lo mejor seria retirarse, podría gastar los últimos cinco minutos de su desayuno en mirar el paisaje del lago por la ventana del aula de transfiguración. Mientras salía por las puertas del gran comedor la mirada de Remus y la de ella chocaron por milésima de segundo. Añoraba los momentos vividos con su profesor. No quería recordar el momento en que lo vio morir, y todo por protegerla a ella. Mientras iba pasando por el corredor para tomar las escaleras que la llevasen a la segunda planta. Hermione se encontró con Peeves, este venia volando asta que se detuvo al verla a ella.

- Jey, Jey... tú eres el chico que hace magia sin varita- dijo Peeves con burla, una sonrisa maliciosa asomo lentamente en la puntiaguda cara del poltergeist, mas Hermione no se inmuto para nada su semblante era frió como iceberg.

- Si lo único que pretendes es molestarme es mejor que sigas tu camino- Demando fríamente Hermione.

Peeves se mantuvo muy quieto, su cara mostró confusión, este chico que estaba frente a él no era como los demás del castillo, su semblante frió y sus ojos que carecían de emociones se alzaban amenazantes ante él. El poltergeist sin decir una sola palabra se dispuso a machar como aquel que se va con la cola entre las patas.

Hermione siguió con su andar asta el aula de transfiguraciones. Pero antes de cruzar el lumbral, sus sentidos extra sensoriales que siempre están latentes le advirtieron que el marco de la puerta tenia un hechizo, sin duda alguna esto era obra de los merodeadores.

Hermione quería ver sus caras cuando estos se dieran cuenta de que este tonto eh insignificante hechizo no daría nunca el resultado que ellos esperaban. Es que simplemente para ella era patético eh insignificante el susurrar un simple conjuro para deshacerlo en el acto.

Se adentro en el aula y se fue al ultimo banco, ya que no-tenia intención de sentarse o hablar con nadie. Después de unos dos minutos el aula empezó a llenarse de Slytherin y obviamente luego los de Griffyndor, seguramente james les había advertido a todos los de su casa que esperaran a que ingresara el primer Slytherin. Lastima que al llegar el cuarteto de fiasco de Griffyndor. Estos se encontraron con la linda sorpresita. Que su estúpido hechizo no resulto como ellos querían. Ya que en sus caras se notaba la confusión y entre ellos se empezaron a preguntar y a acusarse mutuamente.

- Diablos james... ¿ qué fue lo que asistes?... por tu culpa hemos quedado en ridículo frente a nuestros compañeros de curso- murmuro un furioso Sirius a su compañero

- Lo que hice lo eh echo bien... No me eh confundido en nada canuto, y deja de mirarme con esa cara- dijo james

- Chicos es mejor que nos sentemos antes de que McGonagall llegue- les dijo remus para que sus dos amigos no llegaran a pelearse. Los cuatro se dirigieron a los anteúltimos asientos muy cerca de donde estaba sentada Hermione.

-james... estoy casi seguro que esto es obra de Dobti, ese mal nacido arruino nuestra broma-

- Mmm... puede que tengas razón Sirius, y si llega a ser cierto... este enano nos la pagara, sé a ganado una broma para el solo... exclusivamente para él... MJEJEJE- dijo james mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Remus prefirió mantenerse al margen, sus amigos aun no querían darse cuenta de cuan peligroso podría ser tener a Dobti de enemigo. No es que el muchacho a él no le cayera bien, todo lo contrario no parecía ser un Slytherin. Pero el verdadero problema para sus egocéntricos amigos fue que Dobti en solo cuatro días se volvió el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts, los profesores no paran de elogiarlo, todas las chicas suspiraban al verlo pasar, asta Lily que nunca había soñado despierta con ningún chico de todo el castillo; empezó a cantar, a escribir el nombre de Dobti junto a pequeños corazones dibujados alrededor. Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para su amigo james, que siempre estuvo enamorado desde quinto año de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Las citas de Sirius habían disminuido considerablemente.

Aunque todo esto a Remus parecía no importarle, a sus amigos sí. Sabia que tarde o temprano ambos acabarían en grandes problemas si decidían enfrentarse a Dobti. A Remus le agradaba mucho el muchacho cuando sus miradas se encontraban algo repercutía dentro de él. Era por tal motivo que prefirió mantenerse al margen de esa pelea, que esta, seguro no tardaría muchas horas en avecinarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la profesora que transfiguraciones que hacia acto de presencia en el aula.

-¡¡Silencio todos!!- dijo pidió fuertemente McGonagall – hoy aremos una clase libre de transfiguración, podrán transformar un objeto en el animal que a ustedes mas le guste, pero este tendrá que estar formado completamente, y no tener ni solo vestigio del objeto inanimado que han usado. Muy bien se pondrán de a dos parejas. De mas esta decir que quiero que las parejas sean de diferentes casas. Así que esperan- todos los alumnos de las diferentes casas se miraban unos a otros con desagrado – ACASO HABLO EN TAILANDES- dijo muy ofuscada la profesora. De inmediato todos se apresuraron a juntarse a regañadientes con el compañero de al lado.

A Remus le toco sentarse junto a Hermione. Esta por dentro saltaba de alegría, Pero como sabia bien esconder sus emociones, pudo disimular su gusto por el que su profesor este junto a ella.

Remus se acerco a ella y le saludo en voz muy baja. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran de que se llevaba bien con Dobti. Sabia que se pondrían a recriminarle que estaba haciendo amistad con el enemigo.

Hermione supo comprender el gesto de su antigua profesor de DCA.

-Hola... empesamos... ¿dime que animal te gustaría crear?- pregunto Hermione casi con el mismo tono que su profesor le havia hablado. Esta no era tonta sabia que tenia a Malfoy y Snape a unos cuantos pasos, esperando lograr escuchar o ver si ella se llevaba bien con Remus, aparte de las miradas penetrantes que james y Sirius les mandaban a cada momento.

- Pues lo que a ti te guste estará bien... Hermy - le susurro Remus

A Hermione le agrado como fue pronunciado su nombre por los labios de Remus. Con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a crear a su animal, tomando una de las piedra que la profesora izo levitar asta cada banco. Agito suavemente su varita e idealizo en su menta la imagen de un lobo de color marrón y casi con los mismos ojos que los de su profesor, aunque un poco más grande perecido en tamaño a un tigre. Remus se quedo por un momento sin respiración, todos en el aula voltearon al escuchar el aullido del animal. Sus ojos color caramelo en un momento se volvieron dorados. El animal se fue acercando a Remus y Dobti, pero este solo se dirigió al segundo y poso su trompa en la mano de este.

La maestra se quedo anonada, sus ojos se maravillaron con la perfecta transfiguración de su alumno Dobti. A regañadientes tubo que ceder. Le dio 50 puntos a Slytherin. A la profesora le hubiese encantado tener a tan respetuoso caballero y prodigio en su casa.

Esto no hizo mas que aumentar el odio por parte de James y Sirius, y los suspiros soñadores, enamoradísimos por parte de todas las chicas del aula, también Lily se sumo. Dejando a james traumado y con los nervios a mil. Al ver a su chica suspirar por Dobti alias enano malhechor que se las cree todas.

- Muy bien alumnos... la clase a finalizado por hoy pueden retirarse ya- dijo la profesora no sin antes sonreírle a Hermy. Esta le devolvió el saludo agachando galantemente su cabeza.

Ya estaba decidido, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. James se las iba a cobrar, no soportaba a Dobti, simplemente lo odiaba. No le importara que allá provenido de un colegio donde solo enseñan artes oscuras, tampoco que este mismo le allá advertido ayer que no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo. Que majadería, a Dobti le tendrían que dar por el culo. A ver si de una vez por todas terminaba de mostrar y fanfarronear por hay lo perfecto que era. Por Dios, que le podían ver las chicas del castillo. Era un enano. Media un metro sesenta y nueve. Tenia rostro de mujer, tenia un trasero mas parado que una escoba, aunque bueno eso justificaba que más de uno se volteara a verlo, incluyendo la parte masculina de Hogwarts. Volteo haber a su amigo Sirius, este tenia el semblante duro como aquel que ya no soporta la situación, lo vio levantarse y salir rápidamente del aula. Sin dudarlo un minuto james se fue detrás de su amigo, dejando a Remus y Dobti solos en la clase.

* * *

¿que les parecio? dejen reviews

preciso sus opiniones, aunque si hay algun error gramatical, por favor sepan perdonarme

se que el fic esta puesto con la pareja sirius/hermione pero hay que darle tiempo


	6. Contratos Oscuros

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado**

Capitulo: 6

_**Contratos oscuros **_

Sin dudarlo un minuto, james se fue detrás de su amigo, dejando a Remus y Dobti solos en la clase.

El ambiente se volvió tenso entre los dos, esta se podía oír como el viento se deslizaba entre las paredes. Remus aun permanecía mudo. Hermione pudo notar que su semblante esta muy pálido, su rostro estaba blanco. Si Hermione no supiese que es su futuro profesor él que esta delante de ella bien lo podría confundir con un vampiro.

-¿Desde cuando lo as sabido?- le dijo Remus, su voz denotaba miedo eh inseguridad, Hermione sintió como si un puñal se clavara en su corazón, no quería que él desconfiara de ella. Le dolía cada gesto de su rostro, percibía su miedo. Se fue acercando hacia él, clavo sus orbes marrones en los ojos acaramelados de Remus más este volteo su mirada.

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi- dijo Hermione tomando su mentón y acercando su rostro al de Remus. Este aparto sus manos de un manotazo.

- Seguramente desparramaras la noticia por todo Hogwarts, no Dobti... ¡¡ Es ESO LO QUE ARAS!!- dijo Remus furioso, ira se empezaban a notar en su rostro.

- ¡NO!...NO LO ARE... jamás diré ni una sola palabra que te hiera Remus- le dijo Hermione con voz potente

Trato nuevamente de acercarse a él, Remus retrocedió dos pasos mas y le dio la espalda.

- No te entiendo Dobti... ¿ por qué de pronto te muestras tan amigable conmigo?... ni si quiera me conoces- lo ultimo lo dijo en susurros que Hermione apenas pudo escuchar.

- Por que quiero conocerte... Remus si me dejaras acercarme mas a ti, podría demostrarte que soy digno de tu confianza... es mas podría ayudarte con tu transformación... no te das cuenta... Solo quiero lo mejor para ti-

- Me tomas por estúpido Dobti... crees que puedes jugar a tus anchas con mis sentimientos- dijo este volteándose y enfrentándolo - Sé que no hay cura para la licantropía... nunca nadie ni las mejores mentes del mundo Magico la han podido encontrar-

Hermione vio como los ojos de Remus empezaban cristalizarse y como este se volvía a voltear, tal vez para no mostrar las lagrimas que ya se avían empezado a colar en su rostro.

- Puede que no allá una cura... pero si una poción para hacer que la transformación de un licántropo sea menos dolorosa... y así también lograr que tenga pleno control de sus actos**-** le dijo Hermione mientras puso sus manos en el hombro de Remus, para darlo vuelta. Remus estaba entre confundido y un poco esperanzado.

- De veras... Dobti... la verdad es que no sé que es lo que daría por perder mis miedos- respondió Remus mas calmado. Podía verse que sus ojos acaramelados recobraban más brillo que antes, una chispa de alegría iluminaba su rostro.

- Pues podrías ofrecerme tu amistad, es el único pago que aceptaría por hacerte la poción- le dijo Hermione mientras le extendía su mano para cerrar el trato de amistad con su futuro profesor.- Que dices ¿ trato hecho?- le pregunto Hermione

- Por supuesto... dalo por hecho Hermy- le respondió Remus mientras estrechaba su mano. Remus sin esperarlo sintió como Dobti lo jalo de la mano. Solo para darle un cálido abrazo, por unos segundos Remus se quedo estático.

Sin tener una reacción a la muestra de cariño que aquel muchacho le estaba dando, lentamente correspondió el abrazo, Dobti era más bajo que él, por lo que su cabeza le llega asta su pecho. Un sin fin de sensaciones inundaron al licántropo, el cuerpo de Dobti parecía ser muy frágil, al igual que una muñeca de porcelana. Su cintura era muy estrecha, Remus dejándose llevar y casi inconscientemente apretó mas su cuerpo contra el del muchacho( bueno en este caso muchacha, pero el aun no lo sabe) -.

Agacho su cabeza para posarla en medio del cuerpo de este. Para sentir su olor, miel y canela, ese olor empezaba a embriagarlo. Sus sentidos de licántropo estaban aflorando puesto que faltaban pocos días para que salga la luna llena. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podría llegar a ocasionarle James y Sirius. Sus manos fueron descendiendo lentamente y recorrieron la espalda de Hermione. Por un momento esta se tenso, Remus pudo sentir el temblor del chico / a.

Termino su recorrido por debajo de la cintura pero sin tocar la tentación que estaba mas abajo. Estrecho más aun ese delicado cuerpo, pudo sentir como Dobti pronunciaba u leve gemido. Esto provoco una perdida de raciocinio en Remus, sus ojos empezaron a volverse dorados. Sus manos se clavaron más de lo que se podía en la pequeña cintura. Con desesperación Hermione trato de liberarse. Pero Remus era mas fuerte que ella, y Hermione jamás se atrevería a dañarlo.

- Déjame... Remus... déjame ir... ¡Por Dios Déjame!- imploro Hermione, su voz se iba apagando, era como si de repente no tuviera fuerza, su corazón no quería apartarse. Su razón le decía que tenia que dejarlo que él le estaba prohibido, pertenecía a otra, con la cual más adelante tendría un hijo.

Fugaces imágenes se coparon en su mente primero la muerte de esa mujer a la que le pertenecía Remus, después la de su bebe, y por ultimo. Remus muriendo en sus brazos, besándola, confundiéndola a ella con Tonks.

Era lindo creer que por un momento él la amara a ella, pero era otra la que estaba ya enterrada en su mente y corazón. Pero ahora, ahora no sabia que hacer, había deseado esto casi en todos sus mas alocados y lujuriosos sueños. Sentía como Remus la arrastraba asta el final del aula, como con desesperación la deposito contra la pared. Ahora su boca estaba siendo explorada por la lengua de él.

Remus se deleito con el manjar que le ofrecía la boca de Dobti, y su cuerpo pegado al de él no hacia mas que avivar el fuego que estaba quemando al licántropo.

Hermione se dejo llevar, sin darse cuenta que un brazo de Remus havia quedado libre mientras que con el otro sujetaba las muñecas del chico. Asta que paso lo inevitable. Remus al querer tocar a Dobti en sus partes intimas. Pudo notar como la parte baja del chico era plana, se separo de Hermy para romper el beso y posar su mano en la entrepierna de ella. Por un momento los ojos de Remus mostraron confusión.

Hermione estaba estática. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Seguramente él ya sé havia dado cuenta que no-tenia un bulto como los que tienen los hombres.

**-**¿Eres?...¿ eres mujer?- Remus se avía separado de Dobti para mirarlo a la cara.

Silencio. Eso era lo único que había en el ambiente, Hermione no podía hablar. Era como si algo no la dejara, gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Empujando a Remus. Salió corriendo del aula sin mirar a tras, Necesitaba huir lejos, escapar de esos ojos acaramelados y semi dorados, que lo único que hacían era traerle fatales recuerdos a su mente.

Sirius estaba blanco, lo que había presenciado y escuchado era muy shoqueante para mantenerse en pie. Necesito sentarse. Se fue asta una estatua de la bruja tuerta y se tiro detrás de ella. Necesitaba aclarar y comprender bien lo que había visto. Y si esto era real o fruto de su imaginación.

El ver a Remus y Dobti abrazándose y besándose fue un golpe bajo, eso significaba una sola cosa. Remus se había vuelto homosexual, y estaba casi violando a Dobti.

Pero lo ultimo que escucho por parte de su amigo era que Dobti era una mujer. Esto hizo que Sirius quedara el triple de confundido. Tratando de relajarse se fue a su sala común. Aun su semblante estaba como aquel que havia visto a un basilisco, fue de mucha suerte para él, que su amigo james este con una de sus conquistas, así no le preguntaría que era lo que le paso. Estaba seguro que no podría explicárselo sin que este se desmayara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las gradas del campo de quidditch. Su semblante estaba ido, estaba preocupada de que Remus la delate con los demás.

Todo se complicaría si eso pasaba, su plan se iría al desagüe, no podría ayudar a sus amigos, ni hablar del mundo mágico. Este quedaría a merced de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Volvería a reinar el caos y la destrucción, Hermione savia que lo que paso con Remus fue su culpa. Abrazarlo fue su error. Pero todo se volvió en contra cuando miro esos ojos acaramelados y semi dorados. Aquellos ojos en donde ella se sentía débil. Esos ojos que siempre la encandilaban llenándola de sentimientos muy contradictorios, tenia que poner freno a esta situación. Remus la estaba desviando de su verdadero trabajo. Se hizo un juramento ella misma, Remus siempre tendría su poción, pero jamás volvería a estar cerca de él. Si podía lo evitaría en el colegio o en cualquier lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El atardecer sé hacia presente, finalmente Regulus había dado con Dobti. Este estaba sentado en la segunda grada. El viento mecía varios mechones de cabello que tenia desparramados por su rostro. Regulus pudo notar que su trenza era más larga de lo que suponía.

El joven era muy apuesto aunque su contextura física se mostrara débil y frágil, sabia que aquel tonto que se atreviera a retar al muchacho saldría perdiendo. Dobti se mostraba ente los demás con falsa apariencia. Para Regulus esa era una muy buena estrategia, por eso que quería estar a su lado. Por mas que le pese era eso o servirle de esclavo al señor oscuro. No-tenia opción mas que entablar amistad con Dobti. Él quería mucho a sus padres, usaba su apellido para influenciar a quien se le cruzara por el camino. Si quería algo lo obtenía, lo que él mas ansiaba era libertad, libertad que estaba a punto de irse a la mitad de año.

* * *

Bueno chicas. En verdad lo siento mucho me han denunciado a un foro de **Azkaban, fanfics de Harry Potter** **- ****Sobrevivir en el pasado**

**Lo han pasado por varios foros inclusive la gente de ese foro me acusa a mí de poner esos mismos mensajes **

**Creo que están todos locos. **

**La gente que lo ah echo son ángel de plata, leonina, perra satánica 666, **

**le a caído muy mal a mi corazón lo que han puesto de mí **

En verdad me dolió mucho

para los que quieran ver la pagina busquen g...o...o...g...le...con

foros,net malos fics ( en vez de coma va un punto

luego que entren en la pagina busquen esto

askaban fanfics de harry potter "_donde deberían estas esos fics tan malos"_


	7. Pactos de sangre El final de Pettigrew

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado **

**Capitulo: 7 **

**_Pactos de sangre _**

****

****

Hermione pudo sentir la presencia de Regulus, finalmente el muchacho había acudido a ella.

"Sé que estas ahí... sabes que mi protección te costara cara"

Hermione volteo a verlo aun no-se havia olvidado de desaparecer a Peeter Pettigrew, era un chupador de poder, saltaba como una vil y asquerosa garrapata; era un obstáculo en su camino y debería eliminarlo.

Regulus Black, le caía como anillo al dedo según el grado de desesperación que poseía. Hermione estaba casi segura que accedería a lo que ella le pediría.

" Te equivocas, solo busco hacer sociales contigo Dobti "

" Y tú... acaso me ves cara de idiota _"_ Hermione se estaba impacientando le molestaba en sobre manera que Regulus le tomara de esa forma el pelo.

"Sabes Regulus a veces puedes ser muy predecible, pero yo sé que es lo que as venido a buscar aquí. Sé que Voldemort a mitad de este año reclutara mas mortifagos... y por favor no trates de negarlo, yo... lo sé todo"

Hermione pudo notar con fascinación como la cara de Regulus se contraía, sus latidos eran cada vez más rápidos; la sola mención del nombre del lord oscuro hacia estremeces asta al más prestigioso y egocéntrico.

Pobres seres no se daban cuenta que le temían a un simple mestizo para Hermione era muy fácil en este tiempo acabar con Voldemort.

Él representaba el prestigio del mal encarnado, era irónico lo que una mente traumatizada desde la niñez podría hacer.

Voldemort esta obsesionado con la inmortalidad, eso lo llevo a la locura; haciendo que pobres imbeciles cayeran en sus mentiras.

Mentiras que llevaron a una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Tom Reddle al abismo, haciéndole creer al mismo algo que nunca fue.

Una sangre pura, sin embargo su locura fue como la peste que arrasa con todo a su paso.

Se fue posando de uno en uno, la misma marca tenebrosa colocada sobre los brazos de su mortifagos.

Fue lo que contagio sus males, su locura; su falta de raciocinio. Volviendo su aura de un color negro, convirtiendo sus pensamientos en penumbras llevándolos a cometer actos sin escrúpulos.

Y ahí esta él, tratando de salvarse de caer en el infierno que estaba a poca distancia de devorarlo.

" Que es lo que quiere a cambio Dobti " Regulus esta muy tenso, podía verse como su rostro esta mas blanco que un marfil.

" No es mucho lo que pido, solo es una insignificancia" una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Hermione, tenia Regulus justo donde lo quería; las piezas del ajedrez empezaban a deslizarse y Regulus Black solo era un peón. " quiero que mates a Pettigrew"

" ¿Que?... pero... ¿ por qué?"

" Digamos que es... una forma de pago por mis servicios"

" Pero... él director Dumbledore se daría cuenta si alguien usara magia oscura de su varita, iría a Azkaban o aun peor la reputación de mi familia estaría arruinada y mi padre me mataría"

Regulus estaba muy preocupado, el precio que Dobti exigía era muy alto, si fuera dinero el se lo daría pero un asesinato; no sabia como lo llevaría a cabo.

"¿Y quien te dijo a ti que usaras magia para cometer un homicidio?... vamos Black hay muchas formas de hacerlo y te mostrare como "

Regulus vio como Dobti tomaba una pequeña astilla de madera, luego la sostenía entre sus dos manos; una luz roja empezaba a juntarse con otra negra creando un arma muggle.

Era un revólver muy antiguo, cinco disparos de simple acción y de calibre 36. Hermione disfruto haciendo girar el revólver como un autentico vaquero, no obstante Regulus se dio cuenta que Dobti no era un mago pura sangre se notaba de buena sepa que este era un sangre impura.

" solo tres disparos uno en él pené, el segundo en la corazón, y el tercero en su cabeza quiero que el maldito sufra..."

Regulus vio el odio y la sed de sangre que Dobti emanaba de su rostro. Estaba fuera de sí, parecía un diablo del mismo infierno.

" Hazlo ya Regulus, quiero ver los resultados mañana, sé que Pettigrew ira a estudiar a la biblioteca antes de la cena, Potter y tu hermano Sirius estarán entrenando. A esa hora no hay nadie en la biblioteca...a ... y una cosa más... atácalo por la espalda ¡LO AS ENTENDIDO BLACK! "

" Sí, lo he entendido... pero espero que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato "

" Estate tranquilo Black, lo are tenlo por seguro que lo are"

Regulus sin mas se marcho con el arma que le avía entregado Dobti, este giro su cabeza al atardecer. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito cielo. Ya no era la misma adolescente que fue, atrás quedaban los sentimientos que alguna vez se guardaron de su niñez.

Su mente estaba nublada de tantos sentimientos oscuros, odio y venganza.

Que más tenia, solo eso. Desde que la guerra comenzó ella nunca fue la misma¿Qué hace que un Auror cometa atrocidades en situaciones de guerra¿Cómo lo afectan las vivencias en combate?.

¿Cómo se explica que un Auror pase a un estado en el que no controla la racionalidad de sus acciones?.

Una de las cosas que pasan cuando uno está traumatizado es que las partes del cerebro que se especializan en las actividades como el pensamiento -las cosas que nos hacen humanos- no están en su mayor potencial.

Las partes del cerebro que se ocupan de proteger la vida, y que le hacen correr, dominan la experiencia del Auror.

Lo más importante para Hermione era su grupo de La Orden del fénix, no la ley, ni la moralidad, ni la justicia.

Existe la absolución del grupo, los miembros del grupo comparten la responsabilidad, no los individuos.

Así que las reglas y leyes que aprendía un individuo en la sociedad común se suspendían bajo las condiciones de guerra y de peligro.No era que Hermione perdiera el sentido de la realidad, sola la suspendía temporalmente.

Cuando estuvo en la guerra, salió muy afectada por lo que vivió; las secuelas fueron muy graves en ella. Trataba de evitar cualquier cosa que le recordara la situación que la avía traumatizado.

Se avía vuelto muy hipersensible a la ansiedad y a los ruidos fuertes. Muchas veces tenia problemas durmiendo no podía controlar los recuerdos que llegaban a ella; tenia pesadillas y sentía como si estuviera viviendo la situación de nuevo.

La muerte de Pettigrew saciaría un poco su dolor, su pesar. Abandonando las gradas se dirigió de nuevo al castillo esa noche no cenaría, solo se iría a dormir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peeter Pettigrew se dirigía a la biblioteca, Sirius, james tenían entrenamiento y Remus estaba muy cansado por que faltaban pocos días para la luna llena. Así que tendría que arreglárselas el solo para estudiar.

Peeter era muy torpe, eso le traía mucha dificultades en clase. Siempre algunos de sus tres amigos estaban cerca, ellos lo salvaban siempre. Su torpeza molestaba a varios, no-tenia éxito con las chicas. Solo era la sombra de sus amigos solo eso.

Era un don nadie, pero algún día lograría ser todo lo que ellos eran, o quizás aun más. Y sabia como obtenerlo, solo tenia que hacerse partidario de lord oscuro y hay demostraría que tan poderoso podría ser Peeter Pettigrew.

Pero Peeter no estaba consiente que esos serian sus últimos suspiros de vida, tampoco avía escuchado el susurro del hechizo silencius echo por el menor de los Black.

Fueron tres segundos, asta que sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Luego su ente pierna fue perforada por algo, Peeter no pudo chillar de dolor, puesto que el mismo sufrimiento no se lo permitía.

Y por ultimo sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza, su vista empezó a nublarse y dio su ultimo aliento de vida, cayendo de su silla al frió piso de mármol de la biblioteca.

El trabajo estaba completado, Regulus Black aun estaba transpirando mucho, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. Sin mas guardo su arma y hecho a correr rápidamente a su sala común pasando en la oscuridad, sin que ningún cuadro advirtiera su presencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus Lupin esa noche no bajo a comer, aun podía sentir el sabor dulce que los labios de Dobti había dejado marcado en él. En un acto de desesperación pateo su baúl arrojándolo contra la pared, es que el no podía amar a otro hombre o es acaso que era una mujer.

Su mente estaba muy confundida, no sabia a ciencia cierta si todo avía sido un sueño o una ilusión.

Su desesperación aumentaba cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaban asta Dobti, estaba desesperado por volver a probar sus labios, por estrechar su cuerpo al de él.

Aunque podría estar en ese estado por la proximidad de la luna llena, se preguntaba si Dobti de ahora en mas trataría de evitar cualquier contacto con él.

Y si Dobti en realidad era mujer y si él o en este caso ella solo estaba fingiendo ser un hombre. Tenia que descubrirlo, por que si así fuera, él podría acercarse a ella.

Ya que ella seria la única mujer que lo acepto por lo que fue, la que tomo su rostro entre sus manos y juro que nunca le aria daño.

Esa delicada y tierna mujer que Remus Lupin estaba desesperado por no perder.

Unos golpes sacaron a Remus de sus más anhelados pensamientos, era una lechuza que traía consigo una bolsita.

Remus abrió su ventana y la lechuza dejo caer la bolsa, este la abrió y vio que traía un espeso liquido azul; seguramente era la poción que Dobti le avía prometido.

Tanteando la bolsita, Remus vio que esta traía un pequeño escrito en papel. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

Era una carta de Dobti, en ella decía que se olvidara de lo que paso en el aula de transfiguraciones, que siempre le llegaría la poción pero que evite toparse con él; ya que no quería hablarle nuevamente.

Remus arrugo el papel ente sus manos, estas estaban blancas ya que la fuerza que ejerció él licántropo era muy potente, él no renunciaría a ella, aria asta lo imposible por estar a su lado.

Remus sabia que Dobti debería estar muy asustada por que él había descubierto su secreto, pero lo que Hermione no sabia era que Remus Lupin no renunciaría a ella tan fácilmente.

Una ves que probó lo que era tenerla a su merced, el lobo que estaba enterrado dentro de su ser rugía y acosaba la mente de Remus para que este fuera por su presa, por su hembra.

Hermione jamás debió dejarse besar por Remus a pocas horas de que este se transformara, eso le traería muchas consecuencias a su futura yo.

_

* * *

_

_Mil gracias a : _

herminione, floh black, taia himura, Dark Witch, ZolE, Bellais

aunque van a tener que perdonarme por que solo eh subido 6 hojas de Word

es que mí trabajo no me da respiro

tratare que el próximo sea mas largo


	8. Un miedo aniquilador

Sobrevivir en el pasado

Sobrevivir en el pasado

Capitulo 8

La paz tras la tormenta

Fueron pocas semanas, pereciera que la muerte de ese ser fue insignificante para muchos. Si hubo un recuerdo o pesar por parte de sus amistades, el viento supo llevarlas lejos y perderlas en la atmósfera como simples partículas agregadas y dispersadas por el aire.

Hermione, estaba aguardando, tanta paz solo podría revelarle la tempestad que se desataría en Hogwarts. La clase de duelo se llevaría a cabo, y el simple y pleno pensamiento de que Sirius pudiera descorrer el velo y develar que ella era una mujer la mantenía muy intranquila.

Lo notaba en sus miradas, esos ojos y gestos que le decían que él lo sabia, como aquel que se reconforta con el descubrimiento de un gran tesoro. La pregunta que se maquinaba en su mente era, ¿cuando?... cuando él acudiría a ella para refregarle su secreto, conque extorsión impondría su simple silencio, Tan costoso podría ser este.

Entro en el curso, aun los tres merodeadores no llegaban. Se sentó en la tercera butaca. Esta vez era mas censillo evitar cualquier conflicto, en eso vio como una chica se acercaba ella, ese cabello pelirrojo suelto le recordaba a su amiga Genny, siempre tan gentil y simpática.

Lily podía sacar muchas sonrisas de Hermione aun cuando esta este de mal humor.

-Hola Hermy, como estas-

-Hola Lily, veo que siempre estas muy sobrepasada en peso-

-ah... je, je, je... es que me gusta mucho estudiar, por eso es que mi mochila esta tan cargada de libros-

-No deberías hablar con alguien que no sea yo primor- james Potter hacia su aparición junto con sus dos amigos.

-¡Piérdete Potter!, al menos Dobty, no es un pedante como tu y Black-

-He... por que tengo que caer yo también en la volteada, Evans, por que no aceptas que te mueres por salir con james, deberías dejar de coquetear con Dobty, jamás conseguirás nada con él-

Sirius le mando una advertencia con su mirada a Hermy solo para que él la entendiera, Remus en cambio no podía dejar de mirar a Hermy, quería que lo notara, sus intentos por tratar de encontrarlo a solas, no funciono, Dobty siempre conseguía escaparse, era como si aya creado algún medio de confundir su olfato. No cabía posibilidad alguno Dobty era una mujer, el mapa del merodeador nunca se confundía. En lugar de Hermy Dobty en el mapa figuraba Hermione Granger, nombre con aroma de mujer.

-¡Cállate Black!... solo tu puedes ser tan vanidoso, por lo menos ten decencia... Yo jamás podría salir con Potter, prefiero la muerte-

-¡Muy bien alumnos, se acabo la charla, todos tomen asiento!-

El profesor empezó a tomar asistencia, Hermione sentía como varias miradas se centraban en ella. La de dos merodeadores que sabían su secreto, además de dos despreciables Slytherin; Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

El profesor pidió a los alumnos que formen una sola fila, lo que Hermione jamás adivinaría era que esa clase, justo en esa verían el encantamiento Riddíkulus, Hermione estaba congelada, su mente trabajaba velozmente, sabia lo que acontecería, sus temores, su miedo hecho realidad, el abismo y destrucción del mundo mágico.

-Señor Dobty... Señor Dobty es su turno- el profesor trataba de que Hermione se aproximara al armario, mas el miedo la invadía, sus ojos se mostraban sobresalidos, temblores empezaron a resurgir en su cuerpo.

Alguien lo empujo, demasiado tarde la puerta del armario se abrió, oscuridad reino a su alrededor.

El castillo de Hogwarts se mostró cerca de una luna llena que bañaba con su luz los terrenos, el uniforme de colegio de Hermione, cambio a uno de Auror, de repente el cielo se veía opacado por el estallido de fuego, grandes bolas incandescentes destrozaban todo Hogwarts, muchos Aurores aparecieron para dar batalla a muchos vampiros y hombre lobos, todo era sangre, Dobty era el único que aparecía en medio de la batalla, de entre la multitud que peleaba asta la muerte pudo distinguir a un chico de ojos celestes, cabello negro que lo llamaba.

-¡CAPITAN... CAPITÁN!-

-Nevill, Nevilllll... RETROCEDE... RETROCEDEE- Hermione veía como un vampiro estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a su amigo, solo segundos bastaron, sangre salpico en el rostro de Hermione, el cuerpo de Nevill se desplomaba sin su cabeza.

Hermione se quedo quieta en el lugar, el vampiro le sonreía sádicamente, como disfrutando de su acto despiadado.

Una energía eléctrica empezaba a desprenderse del cuerpo de Hermione, sus ojos reflejaban odio puro, solo una cosa entraba en su mente, VENGANZA, VENGANZA.

Esta alzó su mano y descargo una bola de energía electromagnética que pego de lleno en el cuerpo del vampiro, pulverizándolo en el acto.

Los alumnos y el profesor, se quedaron estáticos, mas este no intervino, la imagen que reflejaba el boggart, era escalofriante, tan real y siniestra.

Hermione derramo un par de lagrimas y callo al piso, unos cuantos metros demostraban una parte de la pared del aula destruida, el boggart yacía muerto.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia, con un encantamiento borro el recuerdo de los alumnos y del profesor, después de arreglar la pared destruida y esconder el cuerpo del boggart, salió del aula levitando el cuerpo de Dobty. Todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado los alumnos y el profesor siguieron con la clase. Solo que el profesor, se preguntaba a donde fue a parar el boggart que él puso en el armario, y Lily miraba tratando de encontrar a Dobty ya que era como si este hubiera desaparecido.

Hola a todas las lectoras, he actualizado, pero como verán el fic es corto.

He estado ocupada, con estudios y además por que intento cambiarme de trabajo y entre llevar papeles y documentación que me están solicitando pues se me hizo imposible subir capítulos, espero sepan disculpar el corto capitulo que subí, intentara actualizar mas seguidito.

Besos, no se olviden de decirme si hayan algún error, y no se olviden adviértanme en el revien si portearán mi fic en algún foro, de Los malos fic. O cualquier foro para criticarlo por errores ortográficos preferiría que me avisen.


	9. sentimientos encontrados

Sentimientos encontrados

Hermione yacía en la cama de la enfermería , únicamente se havia desmayado por la cantidad de energía mágica que descargo en el boggart, así que Popy opto por dejarla solo descansar, por lo que su secreto no fue descubierto.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore este pensaba en el escenario que acababa de presenciar, las únicas respuestas que tenia ahora es que el muchacho venia de una guerra sangrienta, jamás en su vida pensó que en un ejercito podrían incluir a criaturas tan horrorosas, vampiros, licántropos y unos seres moustrosos con caras desfiguradas de capas negras.

Por mas que trataba de juntar los hechos vistos, la conclusión era muy caótica, ya que ni se atrevía a seguir pensándola. Su mente le gritaba futuro, pasado. Acaso eso que havia visto pasaría en un futuro, esas criaturas mustrosas de capas negras eran mortifagos. Pero entonces cuanto tiempo a llegado a alargarse la guerra. Su plan de crear la orden seria una muerte segura para sus miembros.

Hermione acababa de entreabrir los ojos su mirada se encontró con la de Dumbledore, y por primera vez sintió temor de que el anciano se enterara de todo, por lo que desvió rápidamente su mirada posándola en la pared.

Dumbledore lo noto por lo que hablo

-Mira muchacho no soy quien para cuestionarte pero tengo una duda que carcome mi espíritu, dime acaso lo que presencie hace algunos momentos atrás era las imágenes del futuro.

Hermione asintió, el anciano se quito los lentes de luna por primera vez se vio la preocupación en su rostro

-Tu vienes del futuro, exactamente en que año-

-1997 profesor, le suplico que no interfiera en mi camino yo aquí trabajo solo, Voldemort arruinara el mundo con su locura-

Hermione se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

Dejando a Dumbledore tremendamente preocupado, pero con esperanzas en ese muchacho que estaba saliendo de la enfermería.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala de astronomía, lo vivido hace unos momentos desgarro su corazón y nublo su juicio, ahora tendría que vivir con aquel recuerdo, sin contenerse se largo a llorar, extrañaba a sus compañeros, sus padres los viejos pero gratos momentos con Harry y Ron.

Alguien lo siguió a la sala de astronomía, era Lily, se quedo detrás de la puerta observándolo, sus finos rasgos eran mas delicados con la luz del atardecer, asta que vio como su reciente amigo estallaba en llanto desplomándose en la ventana, sin dudarlo ella corrió a abrazarlo, Hermione se refugio en aquel abrazo como un naufrago a una tabla, Lily era la única persona que podía traerla a la realidad. Con ella se sentía viva, Hermione se tranquilizo y alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de Lily ambas aun en el suelo frió de la sala de astronomía. Hermione se levanto y le tendió una mano a su compañera que la acepto gustosa.

gracias, Lily eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia, con tigo siento que estoy vivo.

Hermy dime por que llorabas, no quiero sonar entrometida pero estoy segura de que hablando estarás mejor-

Es que extraño a mis padres estos han muerto y la verdad es que quede muy solo-

Ho lo siento mucho, no lo sabia-

Lily es mejor que vallamos al comedor, antes de que te quedes sin cenar-

-Vale-

Hermione tomo la mano de Lily y ambas caminaron en silencio asta llegar a los pasillos ya faltaba poco para llegar al comedor, Lily iba muy sonrojada, era la primera vez que un chico la tomaba d e la mano.

James vio como Lily iba de la mano de Dobty y esto lo cabreo, iba ir a plantearle cara como todo león, pero Remus lo detuvo

-James, no es necesario estoy seguro que entre ambos solo hay una simple amistad-

es verdad cornamenta créenos, Dobty jamás se fijaría en Lily-

díganme acaso ustedes son mis amigos, o solo son extraños que me ocultan cosas, si es así, en este momento nuestra amistad se va al diablo-

james estaba muy enojado y la rabia no lo dejaba razonar ni siquiera sus propias palabras, Remus y Sirius que sabían que no hablaba en serio, trataron de calmarlo diciéndole una piadosa mentira que ambos mentalmente acertaron por igual.

ES que Dobty es GAYY!- dijeron ambos a la par

A james se le salieron los ojos de orbita

-¡ Queee..... por que no me dijeron nada, todo este tiempo quede como un gilipollas ante Lily y ustedes se callaron la boca

ambos amigos se encogieron de hombros


	10. Chapter 10

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado**

**Capitulo 10 **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Las sombras**

_Después de dejar a Lily para que esta se vaya a su mesa, puede sentir como las miradas de todos los Slytherin se fijaban en mi, alguna de odio por parte del alumnado femenino, no entendían como un chico/ca como yo podría estar de la mano con una Griffyndor._

_No importándome lo que esos idiotas cuchichearan me fui a sentar a la mesa de primero. Estos al verme llegar hicieron un hueco apartándose al instante, podía ver el temor en sus caras._

_ya lejos del bullicio de mis compañeros de casa, tome nota mental de mis pasos a seguir, según información de La Orden del fénix y Dumbledore, Voldemort creo siete Horocruxces _

El primero fue el Diario de TOM Ryddle, teniendo que matar a Myrtle La Llorona, estoy segura que ese diario se encuentra en la biblioteca.

El segundo horcrux, el 　Anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, Voldemort mato a su propio padre, este se encuentra en las ruinas de la casa Gaunt. Tendré que arreglármelas para llegar asta ese lugar.

El tercer Horocrux El Medallón de Slytherin Muerte necesaria: Un vagabundo muggle, el  
lugar: una cueva visitada por TOM Ryddle en sus excursiones cuando era un niño en el orfanato. Es un medallón pesado de oro que lleva la señal de Salazar Slytherin.  
　  
El cuarto Horocrux La Copa de Hufflepuff. Muerte necesaria: Hepzibah Smith.  
Lugar: Cámara de seguridad de los Lestrange. Lo que para mí resultarla muy difícil de conseguir, nunca nadie a profanado Gringotts recuerdo la inscripcion.

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia  
Para aquellos que toman, pero no ganan,  
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.  
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con  
Encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí_

_  
_Tal vez mi amigo el unicornio pueda echarme una mano, no creo que pueda ganarle a un duende, un ser puramente mágico.  
　  
El quinto Horocrux　 Nagini, Muerte necesaria: Bertha Jorkins.  
A pesar de que un horcrux vivo no es lo común, Voldemort hizo una excepción con su serpiente Nagini. Cuando vio que peligraba, la protegió con una esfera mágica. Sólo la espada de Godric Gryffindor empuñada valientemente por Neville pudo destruirla. Conclucion yo tendré que hacer lo mismo.

Sexto Horcrux La Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw, Muerte necesaria: Un campesino albano.  
Lugar donde tengo que buscarlo, Sala de los requerimientos.

El séptimo Horocrux mi amigo Harry Potter, el horcrux accidental

El 31 de octubre de 1981, Ryddle separó accidentalmente su parte en siete partes, y no seis, creando un horcrux más del que ni él tenía constancia tras haber asesinado a Lily y James Potter, a Voldemort se le separó accidentalmente el séptimo fragmento de su alma y fue a parar al ser vivo más cercano, mi amigo Harry. Esta razón, que una parte del alma de Voldemort estuviese dentro de Harry sin que ninguno lo supiera, explicaba la extraña comunicación y relación que había entre ambos y que Harry hablara pársel.

En la batalla de Hogwarts Voldemort venció a Harry, pero se debilito, por lo que sus mortifagos tuvieron que ayudarlo y llevarlo asta su mansión.

Después de eso todo es vació, no-ay más información del como Voldemort concilio su inmortalidad. Ni siquiera como fue que todos los que estaban marcados se convirtieron en moustros capas de absorber la energía vital de un humano, así como la magia de cualquier criatura viviente.

M E Queda 1 mes para la iniciación de los nuevos lacayos de Voldemort, el tiempo es lo que más escasea para mí, lo único que me saldrá más fácil es buscar la sala de requerimientos.

Creo que la palabra exacta para acceder a la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw es (Esconder la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.) Palabras exactas que uso Reddley.  
Y eso lo are hoy mismo, cuando todos estén dormidos.

* * *

en la mesa de Slytherin

Bella, Snape,Malfoy,Narcisa, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Yaxley todos estaban hablando de Dobty era el único rumor que se esparció en toda la casa Slytherin.

-No puedo creer que un sangre sucia tenga esos poderes, ustedes están seguros de lo que vieron- decía una indignada Narcisa back

-Sisy, aun sigues despreciando lo bueno, ese chico es un bombonaso, de porte y semblante frió, buen trasero, un excepcional mago, si así es la cruza con un muggle créeme que valdría la pena hacerlo- decía Bellatrix, mientras miraba lascivamente a la mesa de primero donde Dobty se encontraba.

Narcisa queria acogotar a su hermana Bellatrix, la enseñanza de sus padres se fue por el retrete

-Narcisa, ¿ que acaso dudas de mi palabra? Ese engendró del demonio puede hacer magia sin varita y es un simple sangre sucia.-

-Pues yo creo que lo que nuestros padres nos han inculcado respecto al linaje de la sangre no es mas que una idiotez, c hemos involucionado como magos y eso compañeros se debe exclusivamente a la no mezcla de sangre.- Dijo Rabastan y su hermano Rodolphus asintió.

-Creo que aquí eso No es una preocupación, deberíamos centrarnos en otras cosas importantes, imagínense que poderes se obtendrían de un Sangre pura y un Licántropo...- todos prestaron atención al comentario de Severus – el poder mágico en los genes aumentaría y no solo eso ya que este podría transformarse cuando se le plazca en un lobo-

-Compañeros, todo esto es nuevo y maravilloso, si es que ese sangre sucia puede derrotar al QUE No debe ser nombrado, yo misma me busco un sangre sucia para casarme- Dijo Alecto Carrow que era la mas corpulenta del grupo femenino.

-MMM no creen que se olvidan de algo- dijo Yaxley

-¿ El que?.....- dijeron todos

-Vampiros.... creo que la mezcla seria interesante, se imaginan, poder vivir por mucho tiempo, piénsenlo..... envejecer por cada 100 años... sin usar ninguna magia negra, aparte del gran poder mágico y dones a obtener, se que los machos vampiros pueden procrear-

-Valla Yaxley por fin dices algo inteligente y muy pero muy interesante- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente-

-¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES ESTAN TODOS LOCOS!!!!- Narcisa Black se levanto indignada y salió por las puertas del comedor como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Dejadla, mi querida hermanita es muy soberbia y muy tonta-

* * *

En la mesa de los Merodeadores

-James que crees que este pasando, los de Slytherin están muy raros, además Dobty ya no se junta con ellos-

-bueno canuto... digamos que es natural, ellos jamas aceptarían un sangre sucia en su casa y Dobty es uno de ellos-

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Dobty al fin y al cabo esta solo y se ve que no es como los demás Slytherin, aparte de que hacerte amigo de Dobty , james , mejoraría tu acercamiento con Lily- dijo Remus picadamente, pero unas segundas intenciones s escondían detrás y Sirius las capto al instante, su lobuno amigo estaba desesperado por acercarse a Hermy y Sirius tenia que cerciorarse de que Dobty era una mujer.

-Lunático eres un genio, como no se me ocurrió antes- Remus rodó los ojos, a veces james era tan predecible.

* * *

Unos cuantos metros atrás de los merodeadores Lily y sus amigas también mantenían una charla poco decoraso

-Vamos Lily, es muy obvio como te le quedas mirando en clase, admítelo te gusta Dobty-

-Ay Alice solo lo veo como un amigo- decía una muy sonrojada Lily a su compañera de cuarto

-SI y yo me chupo el dedo,,,, entonces dime por que cada vez que hablas de el te sonrojas-

-Huiiiiiiii y que me dices de Fran Longbotton, tu también te mueres por el-

ese comentario vasto para que Alice se mantuviera callada el resto de la cena.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo,,,, y yo hay esperando que no me llegue un lindo reviewn del Foro los MALOS FIC,,,, SI lamentable mente muchas estamos en la mira

Yo me incluyo y los mensajes que dejas no son muy gratificantes, primero te dicen que no sabes hilvanar historias, las ideas desencajas, no puedes ponerles poderes a los personajes, ya que sino seria un Mary sue y yo de mientras me como las uñas fijándome de vez en cuando que no me pillen,.... y mas con lo de Hermione haciendo magia sin varita y también por el uso de un arma por parte de regulus

Si sálvese quien pueda de los MALOS FIC Y SUS AUTORES.

Suerte nos vemos en el Cáp. siguiente

Mmmm de que modo ara Sirius para saber si Hermione es mujer XD JJEJEJEJEJEJ


	11. la verdad desnuda

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado**

**Capitulo 11 **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La Destrucción del diario de Tom y La ****Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw**

Todos los estudiantes se estaban retirando a sus respectivas salas para dormir, pero Hermione aguardo pacientemente esperando asta que el ultimo estudiante de primero se levantara. Siguiendo su camino a su sala se escabullo como pudo detrás de una gárgola, pudo ver como los cuadros seguían sus movimiento. Seguramente Dumbledore la había mandado a espiar por todos los cuadros del castillo.

Espero como una hora media asta que el toque de queda comenzó, muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la biblioteca, Hermione estaba en constante alerta permanente.

Si Filch la pillaba estaba derrotada pues tendría que rendirles cuantas a Dumbledore y contarle cosas que básicamente ella no quería.

Entrando en la biblioteca Hermione empezó a buscar en la sección de literatura, no encontró nada y ya estaba impacientándose asta que se le ocurrió una idea. En sus estudios en la academia de Aurores Le havia tocado estudiar un hechizo silencioso para detectar magia negra muy potente.

Realizo el hechizo y el resultado fue el esperado. Una luz negra sobresalía de una estantería muy alejada. Hermione corrió asta llegar a el , un cuaderno negro muy simple pero con unas iniciales remarcadas en plata T R. Hermione cogió el cuaderno y se lo llevo asta la torre de astronomía; lo deposito en el piso, tardo algunos instantes en buscar el hechizo adecuado para deshacerse del horcruxes.

Y lo encontró, el hechizo ideal. Aunque tuviera que poner todo su odio y venganza para llegar a destruirlo y liberar el máximo todo su poder de mágico que yacía dentro de ella.

Sin esperar pronuncio su hechizo

-¡¡ Confringo!!- toda su energía fue a parar en el objeto, este se evaporo por la magnitud y fuerza desencadenada del hechizo producido por Hermione.

Esta ultima callo de rodillas al piso. Su respiración era agitada y la vista se le nublaba por completo. Como pudo gateo asta llegar a el picaporte de la puerta del aula de astronomía.

Salió del aula para caminar agarrada de la pedregosa pared del pasillo, Hermione trataba de sacar fuerza de donde no tenia, asta que algo la detuvo, este algo la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y la arrastro asta una ventana abierta que estaba iluminada por los rayos que desprendía la luna.

El olor a menta emanado del supuesto extraño que la sostenía llegaba asta Hermione.

Como pudo abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Black, como.... por que me seguiste- a Hermione le costaba respirar y su tez era muy blanca .

-Dime Dobty siempre te metes en problemas... mira como estas-

Sirius estaba preocupado, era cierto que Dobty le caía mal, pero sabia que este no era mal chico / chica.

Otra de las cosas que tenia que averiguar. Esto golpeo y repercutió fuertemente en su mente. La idea estaba fija y el tenia que ejecutarla sin perder la ocasión que se le presentaba.

Apoyo a Hermione sobre la ventana y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de esta. Hermione se sobresalto pero estaba muy cansada y su cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

Black estaba muy nervioso y sobre excitado, el enigma que lo perseguía por fin iba a ser resuelto.

Al llagar al tercer botón respiro hondo, el aroma del cuerpo de Dobty no era el de un hombre, su piel era suave.

Al llegar al cuarto botón y desabrocharlo, lo que encontró lo sorprendió; un vendaje cubría el torso de Dobty. Sirius se detuvo y vacilaba si seguir mas adelante o terminar la revisada.

Pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte, por lo que sus bajos instintos salieron a flote, sin esperar demasiado saco una navaja y desgarro los vendajes.

Unos senos firmes y bonitos sobresalían al cortase el vendaje, y Sirius suspiro de placer, su instinto le decía que jamás fueron tocados por alguien por lo que seguían siendo virginales, como toda ella.

Con la verdad descubierta y el interés ahora nuevo que Sirius sentía por Hermy, este la llevo en sus brazos asta su sala común y respectivamente a su cama.

Se moría de ganas al ver despertar a la bella durmiente, y que esta se de cuenta en el lugar donde se encuentra.

chuchu

que opinan digan

dejen reviewsssss

vamos vamos.....


	12. La Destrucción del diario de Tom y La Ti

**Sobrevivir En El Pasado**

**Capitulo 12 **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La Destrucción del diario de Tom y La ****Tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Parte 1**

Con la verdad descubierta y el interés ahora nuevo que Sirius sentía por Hermy, este la llevo en sus brazos asta su sala común y respectivamente a su cama.

Se moría de ganas al ver despertar a la bella durmiente, y que esta se de cuenta en el lugar donde se encuentra.

Hermione empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, se sentía muy cansada física mente y mágicamente.

La sensación era como levantarse después de haberse bebido 10 botellas de cerveza muggle, intento incorporarse pero aun sufría de leves mareos, por lo que tubo que sostenerse del dosel de la cama.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius entrar por la puerta.

-¡ QUE MIERDA ES ESTO Y DONDE ME AS TRAIDO BLACK!- Hermione se detuvo al escuchar su voz de mujer, instantáneamente se llevo una mano a su cuello y comprobó que el collar que le había regalado su amigo el unicornio no estaba.

-Valla princesa acaso se te perdió tu collar- Sirius estaba en sus anchas, tenia a Hermy Dobty como el quería. Prácticamente podría obtener cualquier cosa de ella.

Se escuchaba pasos llegar asta la habitación seguramente eran james y Remus, y Hermione estaba blanca como un papel

-por favor no me hagas esto, are lo que me pidas, pero por favor no dejes que ellos se enteren-

Sirius pareció pensarlo por un momento, por lo que trabo la puerta. Las quejas de james y Remus se escuchaban y ya james amenazaba con derribarla.

Sirius le devolvió el collar a Hermione, esta se lo puso rápido. Y luego él abrió la puerta.

James y Remus no esperaron mucho para entrar, pero lo que vieron dentro de su habitación les corto el habla. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que james explotara.

-Pero QUE DEMONIOS.....Sirius que carajos hace Dobty en nuestra habitación- james estaba enojado por no decir histérico

Hermione sin decir una palabra se apresuro a salir del cuarto pero Remus la retuvo cojiendola del brazo. Ella alzo la mirada y vio que al brillo de sus ojos estaba mas dorado que nunca asta podría observar que desprendía ciertas chispas. Era de esperarse Remus estaba enojado y dolido a la vez, seguramente abra pensado que entre ella y Sirius habría pasado algo.

Hermione como pudo se safo del fuerte agarre de Remus y salió corriendo escaleras a bajo.

* * *

-Sirius dime Ya... que estaba haciendo Dobty, en Nuestra habitación- james recalco Nuestra

-Bueno cornamenta, la verdad es que....-

-ES que...- dijo james impaciente Remus también estaba esperando su respuesta.

-Es que... estaba arreglando las cosas y cerciorándome que Dobty no te quitara a tu chica, por lo cual ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, digamos que jamás volverá a acercarse a Lily- Sirius tenia un semblante entre divertido y diabólico como aquel que a encontrado un tesoro y solo lo tendrá el.

-Canuto mi amigó, perdóname por gritarte de esa fea forma-

-De nada cornamenta, quedas perdonado pero me debes un favorcito-

-He, pero ahora que me pedirás- dijo james alarmado... en realidad los favores de Sirius costaban mucho... Sirius solo se limito a palmearle el hombro

-Ya Verazzz-

Remus miraba de mala manera... de seguro que lo que se traía entre manos su amigo perruno no era nada bonito

* * *

Hermione caminaba hacia la enfermería necesitaba reponer su magia, pero de algún modo se sentía diferente como si le faltara algo, cual fue su horro al ver que sus senos estaban sin el vendaje que los tapaba, maldijo mil veces a Sirius Black si podría lo mandaría al infierno. Era un maldito pervertido y jamás cambiaria.

Mil perdones por Harry pero ella si detestaba al presumido, maniático y acosador de Black

Al entrar a la enfermería fue revisada por la enfermera y esta le dio tres dosis de pociones revitalizantes.

-Por Dios joven Dobty que a pasado para que allá quedado tan débil y con tan poca magia en su cuerpo-

-Pues no lo recuerdo muy bien señora, solo se que me desmaye y desperté así en el corredor-

* * *

por favor perdonen este deplorable capitulo la verdad es que es re corto se me fue la imaginación hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy la perdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

solo espero reponerme a reconstruir la imaginación leyendo jejeje

actualizare en una semana yai


End file.
